WRONG or RIGHT COUPLE ?
by HanDik
Summary: [DAEBAEK, TAEKOOK, BAEKTAE, DAEKOOK CHAPTER VII UPDATED!] Cinta segi empat antara Baekhyun, Daehyun, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang saling bertepuk sebelah tangan. Akankah mereka menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya mereka sayangi ? NOTE : BILA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING JANGAN MEMBACA atau kalian bisa membaca dengan membayangkan Pair kesukaan kalian :)
1. Chapter 1

**WRONG OR RIGHT COUPLE ?**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo), Jung Dae Hyun (BAP), Kim Tae Hyung (BTS), Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_Sungha Senior High School_**

Ada seorang _namja_ yang berjalan seorang diri dikoridor sekolahnya, ia berjalan sendirian bukan karena mencari temannya atau ditinggal oleh temannya tetapi memang ia tidak memiliki seorang teman sedikit pun. Semua pandangan siswa dan siswi _Sungha Senior High School_ memandang ia dengan pandangan jijik karena tampilannya yang _nerd._

Setiap hari _namja _itu selalu mendapat _bully_-an dari siswa-siswi disekolahnya. Baginya ini sudah biasa terjadi selama dua tahun ini semenjak ia memasuki sekolahnya. _Bully_-an yang dilakukan oleh semua murid akan terlihat biasa saja saat jam sekolah berlangsung tapi _Bully_-an yang sesungguhnya akan terjadi saat jam pulang sekolah berlangsung. Hal ini dikarenakan _namja nerd _tersebut merupakan anak emas pihak sekolah, jadi tidak ada yang berani melakukan _bully_-an yang lebih saat jam sekolah berlangsung.

_Namja nerd_ tersebut bernama Byun Baek Hyun. Ia merupakan murid berprestasi disekolahnya dan mendapatkan _beasiswa_ penuh. Ia mendapatkan _beasiswa_ bukan karena ia tidak mampu malahan keluarganya sangat lah mampu tapi ia meminta kepada orang tuanya dan pihak sekolah untuk merahasiakan hal ini karena sesuatu hal, walau ia harus menanggung _bully _-an dari semua murid.

"Hei kau _namja_ miskin ber-_beasiswa_ buat apa kau masih disini. Ini sekolah tidak cocok dengan mu" Ucap seorang siswa.

"Iya benar sekali. Lihat saja dirimu yang buruk rupa itu tidak pantas bersanding disekolah ini dengan kami yang cantik, tampan dan keren ini" Ucap seorang siswi lainnya

"Lagi pula bila kau miskin dan memiliki wajah yang tampan atau pun kau kaya raya dan tidak setampan kami yang berada diatas rata-rata, kami masih bisa menerima mu tapi kau ini sudah miskin buruk rupa lagi iyuuuuh": Tambah seorang siswa.

_"Yang sabar Baek, kau harus bertahan setahun lagi ingat itu kau begini agar tidak terulang lagi seperti saat kau berada di Junior High School" _Ucap kata hati Baekhyun yang berjiwa malaikat.

_"Hah! Buat apa kau capek-capek seperti ini, sudahlah menyerah saja, kau bisa pindah atau merubah penampilanmu lagi. Kuyakin mereka semua akan bertekuk lutut padamu"_ Ucap kata hati Baekhyun yang berjiwa iblis.

_"Sudah-sudah kalian jangan bertengkar bikin aku pusing saja"_Batin Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tapi naas tiba-tiba ada yang menyelengkat kakinya.

/Bug/

Baekhyun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan membuat kacamatanya terpental jauh. Semua yang melihat itu pun puas menertawakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun berpura-pura mencari kacamatanya yang jatuh dan sampai tiba seseorang yang memberikannya kacamatanya tersebut.

"Baekhie _hyung_ ini kacamata mu?" Ucap Taehyung.

"Dan kalian jangan pernah menggangu Baekhie _hyung_ atau kalian akan menerima akibatnya" Lanjut Taehyung.

"Ckckck.. Dasar bocah kelas satu, kau mengganggu hiburan kami" Ucap seorang siswa yang tadi menyelengkat kaki Baekhyun.

"Mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan ya bocah ? Baru kelas satu saja sudah belagu" Lanjut siswa tersbut yang kemudian pergi bersama teman-temannya.

"Brengsek kalian semua" Ucap Taehyung sampai meninju tembok yang ada sebelahnya.

"Sudah Taetae. Itu tidak baik dan lihat tanganmu berdarah. Ayo kita keruang UKS aku akan mengobati tanganmu ini" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menarik _hoobae -_nya itu.

"Baekhi_ hyung_. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan melindungi mu dari mereka semua terutama dari seorang _namja_ yang bernama Daehyun itu" Ucap Taehyung.

"Terima kasih Taetae. Kau ini sangat baik. Kau lau satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan ku disini. Tidak salah aku menganggapmu sebagai _dongsaeng_ ku" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya.

_"Hanya sebatas dongsaeng kah buatmu hyung ? Asal kau tahu hyung aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi sebagai hyung atau lebih tepatnya segalanya. Lihat lah aku sekali saja" _Batin Taehyung.

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali terdiam selama perjalanan menuju UKS. Mereka diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dan ada sepasang mata yang tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka karena hanya Taehyung lah yang selalu menolong Baekhyun dan itu membuat rencana untuk menyiksa Baekhyun terhalangi.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

Baekhyun kini berjalan pulang seorang diri. Ia selalu pulang dengan berjalan kaki dan menolak permintaan orang tuanya untuk menggunakan supir pribadinya, baginya ini sudah cukup seperti ini. Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan tidak sadar akan beberapa siswa yang membuntutinya dan dalam sekejap sudah menghalangi jalan Baekhyun dengan membuat lingkaran.

"Lihatlah sekarang dia seorang diri sudah tidak ada lagi pahlawan kesiangannya. Bagaiman Daehyun ? apakah kita siap memulainya" Ucap seorang siswa.

"Kita mulai saja kawan. Hari ini kita akan berpesta membuat kue. Ayo keluarkan air, tepung dan telurnya" Ucap Daehyun dan dalam sekejap semua siswa sudah mengeluarkan bahan yang disebut oleh Daehyun dan dalam sekejap semua siswa dan siswi melempari Baekhyun dengan bahan-bahan tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan menutupi dirinya dengan kedua lengannya sebagai pelindung walau tetap saja lemparan tersebut mengenai dirinya. Tapi hanya sebentar dirinya sudah tidak merasakan lemparan dibagian depannya tapi hanya merasakan lembaran yang mengenai belakang tubuhnya dan ia merasakan dirinya dipeluk oleh seseorang saat ia mendongak, ia melihat sosok Taehyung yang kini sedang memeluknya.

"Ckckck.. Bocah kelas satu, lagi-lagi kau melindunginya. Ayo semua lemparkan saja mereka semua sekalian" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian diangguki oleh seluruh siswa.

"Taetae sudah cukup biarkan saja mereka melakukan ini kepadaku" Lirih Baekhyun yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Taehyung.

"Tidak akan Baekhie _hyung_ aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu" Ucap Taehyung.

Setelah para murid dan Daehyun puas melihat targetnya yang sudah seperti adonan manusia, kini mereka mulai pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Baekhie _hyung_ sepertinya mereka sudah berhenti. Ayo kubantu berdiri" Ucap Taehyung membantu berdiri.

"Terima kasih Taetae. Lihat mukamu kotor sekali tunggu sebentar" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian mengambil sapu tangan nya dan kemudian membersihkan muka Taehyung.

_"Bagaimana aku tidak menyukaimu hyung. Kau itu sangatlah baik semenjak pertemuan pertama kita dan itu yang membuatku menyukaimu"_ Batin Taehyung.

"Sudahlah Baekhie _hyung. _Lihat mukamu saja lebih kotor dari ku" Ucap Taehyung yang kemudian mengambil sapu tangan Baekhyun dan gentian membersihkan muka Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pulang bersama dengan Taehyung yang mengantar pulang Baekhyun dengan menggunakan motor _sport_-nya. Hanya rasa diam lah yang menyelimuti mereka tetapi dipikiran Taehyung ialah rasanya ia ingin sekali membalas perbuatan _namja_ bernama Daehyun itu karena dialah dalang dari semua ini.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_Sungha Junior High School_**

_Sungha Junior High School _merupakan sekolah yang pemilik sama dengan _Sungha Senior High School_ walau sekolah ini tidak berdekatan sama sekali karena perbedaan tujuh blok dari tempat sekolah tersebut dibangun. Setiap hari sabtu, _Sungha Junior High School_ maupun _Sungha Senior High School_ hanya memberi pelajaran yang akan diuji kan untuk kelas tiga dan akan pulang saat sore hari oleh karena itu untuk siswa kelas tiga setiap hari senin sampai jum'at akan pulang malam untuk mengganti jam pelajaran yang ada dihari sabtu.

Seorang _namja_ kecil dengan seragam _Junior High School_-nya kini sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya dan sesaat kemudian ia melihat sebuah mobil yang tidak asing dan membuat _mood_-nya hilang dan kemudian ia bergegas menuju mobil keluarganya yang terpakir disebrang mobil terebut.

_"Ngapain sih orang itu pakai datang segala. Percuma saja aku tidak akan menaiki mobilnya lagi pula aku selalu dijemput oleh supir keluargaku"_.

"JUNGKOOK!"

"Iya Daehyun _hyung"_Ucap Jungkook dengan malas.

_Namja_ kecil ini bernama Byun Jeong Guk atau biasa dipanggil Jungkook. Ia merupakan adik dari Byun Baek Hyun. Sebenarnya mereka memiliki muka yang sama walau berbeda dua tahun akan tetapi itu tidak bisa dilihat karena penampilan Baekhyun yang sengaja dirubahnya.

"Pulang dengan _hyung_ ya sekali saja" Ucap Daehyun

"Tidak bisa _hyung,_ aku sudah dijemput oleh supirku" Ucap Jungkook cuek.

"Ayolah sekali saja, kau bisa menyuruhnya untuk pulang"

"_Hyung! _Jangan seenaknya bilang begitu. Supirku sudah menjemputku jauh-jauh dan kusuruh pulang ? oh tidak akan!" Ucap Jungkook yang kemudian berlari masuk kedalam mobilnya.

_"Kapan kau sekali saja melihatku Jungkook, aku sangat menyayangi mu!" _Batin Daehyun yang melihat mobil Jungkook telah menjauh dan dirinya kini mulai masuk dan melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun dan Jungkook)_**

Taehyung dan Baekhyun kini sudah sampai dirumah Baekhyun. Dan seketika Taehyung hanya bisa diam melihat rumah yang semegah rumahnya tersebut. Dan ia langsung menengok ke arah Baekhyun dan pandangan penuh Tanya.

"_Hyung_ ini tidak …"

"Ini tidak salah kok, ini memang rumah _hyung_. Kau pasti terkejut ya ? Inilah kenapa _hyung_ dari dulu menolak ajakan mu untuk mengantarkanku pulang Taetae" Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah tahu apa reaksi Taehyung.

"_Hyung _tahu kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan sesaat melihat rumah _hyung_. Besok kau datanglah kerumah dan _hyung_ akan ceritakan semuanya. Dan sekarang sebaikanya kau pulang lah Taetae dan bersihkan dirimu ya" Ucap Baekhyun diikuti oleh senyumnya dan mulai masuk kedalam rumahnya.

_/Ceklek/_

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Baekhyun. Mari saya bersihkan pakaian Tuan Muda sebelum Nyonya datang" Ucap Jiyeon yang merupakan salah satu _maid _pribadi Baekhyun yang sudah biasa melihat keadaan Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Iya _nunna_. Nanti seperti biasa ya ambil dikamarku. Aku mau membersihkan diriku dulu" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian naik keatas untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Baekhi _hyung_. Berhentilah berpenampilan seperti ini. Kookie tidak sanggup bila setiap sore harus melihat kondisi _hyung_ yang seperti ini" Ucap Jungkook seketika keluar dari kamar saat Baekhyun melewati kamarnya.

"Sudahlah Kookie tidak perlu khawatir _hyung_ masih bisa bertahan. Ingatkan alasan _hyung _berpenampilan seperti ini" Jelas Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Jungkook dan kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kuharap _hyung_ segera kembali seperti dulu" Ucap Jungkook kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

Baekhyun kini sedang berada dikamar Jungkook untuk membantu _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya ini belajar. Jungkook sebenarnya sama pintarnya dengan Baekhyun akan tetapi dirinya selalu ragu menjawab soal yang sulit padahal jawaban yang ia tulis sangat lah benar dan hal ini berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun yang selalu yakin jawabannya selalu benar.

"Kookie kan _hyung _sudah sering bilang jangan ragu untuk menjawab soal yang sulit padahal jawabanmu selalu saja benar" Ucap Baekhyun.

"_Ne hyung_. Tapi Kookie selalu ragu dengan jawaban Kookie"

"Jangan ragu lagi ok. Kookie bisa Tanya ke _hyung_ untuk memastikannya ya" Ucap Baekhyun dengan diikuti anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Hmm _hyung_ boleh kah ku tahu sesuatu.. itu.. si.. siapa _namja_ yang… mengan.. mengantar _hyung_ pu.. pulang tadi" Ucap Jungkook dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Oh tadi dia.. Eh tunggu ? Kau kenapa Kookie ? kenapa mukamu memerah seperti itu ? _Aigoooo_… _hyung_ tahu kau menyukainya ya ? Namanya Kim Tae Hyung" Ucap Baekhyun dengan menggoda _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Ti.. tidak kok _hyung_ tapi sebenarnya aku hanya… meng.."

"Hanya apa ? meng apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan _smirk_ nya.

"Mengaguminya saja kok" Balas Jungkook untuk membela dirinya

"Yakin ? Ok ok. Dia teman _hyung_ satu-satunya walau ia berada dia kelas satu" Ucap Baekhyun yang sesaat mengalihkan pembicaraan nya karena melihat sorot mata Jungkook yang tajam.

"Oh seperti itu.. Syukurlah bila _hyung_ akhirnya punya teman eh tunggu sebentar _hyung smartphone _ku berbunyi." Ucap Jungkook yang kemudian melihat _smartphone _nya dan sesaat itu raut wajahnya berubah.

"_Hyung_ bisa bantu aku ?" Tany Jungkook

"Bantu apa Kookie ? Dan kenapa raut wajahmu berubah" Baekhyun balik bertanya

"Anu.. duh gimana ya. Jadi begini _hyung_ ada seorang _namja _yang menyukai Kookie tapi Kookie tidak menyukainya, dan dia akan kesini besok untuk mengajakku jalan dan dia bilang tanpa penolakan. Mau kah _hyung_ menggantikanku" Jelas Jungkook untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk membantunya.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah sekalian biar _hyung_ menilai dia cocok tidak denganmu. Untung wajah kita mirip seperti anak kembar padahal kita berbeda dua tahun. Ya sudah lanjutkan belajarmu dulu" Lanjut Baekhyun

Baekhyun dan Jungkook pun melanjutkan belajar mereka. Sementara Baekhyun yang sudah selesai mulai membereskan peralatan belajarnya dan kembali membantu Jungkook untuk belajar

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

_/Kring Kring Kring/_

Baekhyun dan Jungkook kini sedang berada diruang keluarga mereka. Mereka sedang menunggu _namja _yang menyukai Jungkook tersebut. Sesaat kemudain Jungkook memberi tahu bahwa sepertinya _namja_ tersebut sudah datang.

"Ingat ya Kookie, saat Taehyung kemari ceritakan yang sudah _hyung_ ceritakan dan berpura-puralah menjadi _hyung_" Ucap Baekhyun

"Baik _hyung" _Balas Jungkook diikuti dengan anggukan

"Baiklah doakan _hyung _ya" Baehyun kemudian berjalan kepintu depan rumahnya dan sebelum itu ia kembali mengaca untuk mengecheck penampilannya yang sudah mirip dengan Jungkook dan jujur ia merindukan penampilannya yang dulu.

_/Ceklek/_

Sesaat Baekhyun membuka pintu perasaannya tidak karuan saat melihat siapa seorang _namja_ yang datang ternyata _namja_ yang selalu mem-_bully _-nya dan dia yang menyukai Jungkook, _dongsaeng_-nya.

_DEG! _

_DEG!_

_"Jung.. Dae.. Hyun jadi.. " _Batin Baekhyun

"Pagi Kookie" Dapa Daehyun.

TBC

Saya kembali membawa cerita baru,

Daebaek TaeKook ? or BaekTaet DaeKook ?

Penasaran ? baca dan tunggu lanjutannya..

hehe..

Mohon review :)

**NOTE : BILA TIDAK SUKA YA JANGAN BACA :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WRONG OR RIGHT COUPLE ?**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo), Jung Dae Hyun (BAP), Kim Tae Hyung (BTS), Joen Joeng Guk (BTS)

-,

_Sebelumnya saya akan menjawab kenapa bukan Taehyung yang menjadi adiknya Baekhyun. hal ini sudah saya pikirkan sebelumnya dan bila Taehyung menjadi adeknya Baekhyun agak sedikit ribet soalnya nanti harus ada ubah posisi dari __**seme menjadi**__**uke**__ dan sebalikanya.. dan takut nggak nyambung mangkanya saya membuat Jungkook menjadi adiknya Baekhyun. Seperti itu lah penjelasan saya, semoga kalian pada paham ya :)_

-,

-88888888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun & Jungkook) 'TaeKook aka BaekTae'_**

Jungkook kini sedang mondar-mandir dikamarnya menunggu sang pujaan hati eh maksudnya Kim Tae Hyung yang akan datang kerumah. Sebenarnya, Taehyung kerumah hanya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun tetapi karena Baekhyun tengah menyamar menjadi Jungkook yang sedang berkencan dengan Daehyun atas permintaan Jungkook. Dan sekarang dirinya kini tengah menggantikan Baekhyun untuk menyamar menjadi Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Jungkook kasian melihat _hyung_ yang tengah ditarik paksa oleh Daehyun menuju rumahnya, dari pandang seorang Jungkook itu terlihat Daehyun tengah memaksa Baekhyun untuk jalan dengan menggandeng tangannya. Dan dia bersumpah bila terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun walau hanya lecet sekali saja dia tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh Jung Dae Hyun itu.

_/Kriiing Kriiiing/_

Jungkook yang tengah mondar-mandir kini merasa gugup karena sepertinya orang yang ditunggunya kini telah sampai dirumahnya. Ia terus mengingat perkataan _hyung_ nya untuk memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan 'Taetae' bukan _hyung_, karena Baekhyun dan Jungkook sudah diajarkan sejak kecil oleh orang tua nya untuk selalu memanggil _hyung_ dan _nunna_ kepada siapa saja yang lebih tua termasuk dengan cara memanggil para _maid_ mereka.

_/Ceklek/_

Jungkook yang tengah membuka pintu kini terasa mematung dengan sosok _namja_ yang keren nan tampan itu dengan setelan kemeja yang tidak dikancing dan setelan celana jins serta sepatunya dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan menambahkan kesan _cool_ nya, serta jangan lupakan degupan jantung yang kini tengah dia rasakan.

"Selamat siang, bisa dengan Baekhyun _hyung_" Ucap Taehyung.

"Ah _ne,_ sa.. saya sendiri eh maksudnya ini aku Tae _hyu_ eh Taetae" Ucap Jungkook dengan gugupnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup sekali _hyung _? Apa karena aku terlalu tampan sehingga kau terpesona ?" Goda Taehyung.

Jeder, omongan Taehyung kini membenarkan apa yang dirasakan oleh Jungkook. Tepat sasaran sekali, sekarang Jungkook mau tidak mau harus menolak godaan ini tapi dirinya bingung bagaimana dan apa yang harus dirinya lakukan.

"Eh tidak baik _hyung_ membiarkanmu diluar ayo masuk Taetae" Ucap Jungkook dengan lancar untuk menutupi degupannya.

"Silakan duduk dulu Taetae, biarkan aku ambil minuman terlebih dahulu" Lanjut Jungkook yang kini tengah menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk Taehyung.

Para _maid _hari ini diperintahkan oleh Baekhyun dan Jungkook untuk tidak muncul atau lebih tepatnya untuk bersembunyi agar tidak menggagalkan rencana ini.

Taehyung kini hanya bisa melihat sekeliling rumah yang bia dibilang cukup megah dan tertata dengan rapih walau rumah ini besar tapi tidak disangka rumah ini tampak luas dibanding rumahnya sendiri. Rumah Taehyung sendiri lebih besar dari Rumah Baekhyun tapi dalam rumahnya tidak seluas rumah Baekhyun, hal ini dikarenakan banyak barang yang tertata dirumahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu ini cemilan dan Jus Jeruk"

"Tidak usah repot-repot _hyung_. _By The Way hyung,_ kok rumah ini begitu sepi ?"

"Iya hari ini aku hanya sendiri, para _maid _sedang kuliburkan dan mereka kini tengah jalan-jalan keluar dan adikku hari ini sedang kencan dengan kekasihnya" Ucap Jungkook dengan sedikit berbohong walau sebenarnya 95% bohong.

"Oh begitu, pantas saja rumah sebesar ini kok begitu sepi. Oh iya _hyung_, aku baru tahu kau memiliki seorang adik"

"Aku lupa memberi tahumu berarti, aku mempunyai seorang adik namanya Byun Jeong Guk"

"Jeong Guk ? Nama yang agak sedikit ribet.. Hehehe.. Oh iya, _hyung_ ceritakan kenapa _hyung_ berpenampilan _nerd_ disekolah dan bila dirumah berpenampilan seperti ini terlihat errr imut dan manis"

Jungkook yang kini tengah merona dan merasakan degup jantung kembali padahal dia sudah tidak gugup lagi, tapi kenapa dia merona merasakan degup jantungnya lagi setelah Taehyung mengatakan manis dan imut.

_"Eh tunggu, yang dibilang manis dan imut kan Baekhie hyung bukan aku ? eh tapi kan dia memuji diriku secara langsung jadi sebenarnya siapa yang dia puji ah sudahlah"_ Batin Jungkook.

"Oh iya baiklah aku ceritakan. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur aku berpenampilan _nerd_ karena merasa takut bila berpenampilan seperti ini disekolah akan terulang kedian saat aku di _Junior High School"_

"Terulang apanya _hyung ?_ Malah kuyakin semua orang akan memujamu dan tidak akan ada yang menindasmu lagi, serta kuyakin pangeran sekolah yang bernama Daehyun itu tidak akan menindasmu lagi dan pastinya dia akan bertekuk lutut didepanmu" Jelas Taehyung.

_"Jadi selama ini Baekhie hyung selalu ditindas disekolah oleh seluruh murid disana dan terlebih lagi si Daehyun itu berani-beraninya menganggu hyungku awas saja kau Jung Dae Hyun. Ku sumpahin kau jatuh hati oleh keimutan dan kemanisan Baekhie hyung setelah kencanmu " _Batin Jungkook

"Tapi tunggu, kalau Daehyun itu bertekuk lutut dan banyak yang memujamu saingannku semakin banyak dong.. Tidak.. Tidak.. kau berpenampilan _nerdi_ saja _hyung_ biar hanya aku yang ada disisimu dan menjagamu" Lanjut Taehyung.

_"Jleeeb lah kau Jungkook, lihat Taehyung itu menyukai hyungmu bukan dirimu, kau bukan apa-apa ,kau hanya seorang Byun Jeong Guk yang menyamar atau menggantikan posisi hyungmu"_ Batin Jungkook.

"Eh iya _hyung_ jadi ganti topik deh, lanjutkan _hyung_. Kenapa memangnya ? kejadian apa yang menimpamu ?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Jujur saja Taetae, dahulu saat di _Seoul Junior High School International_ aku dijadikan primadona oleh para siswa dan siswi sekolah dan tentunya aku merasa senang sampai setiap hari mereka selalu menjadi pelindungku dan tidak lupa surat-surat dari penggemarku dan hadiah dari mereka"

"Nah itu malah bagus _hyung_ kau selalu mendapatkan perhatian terlebih lagi, mereka selalu menjagamu beda sekali dengan sekarang yang selalu menindasmu"

"Tapi kau tidak mengerti Taetae, lama kelamaan aku merasa risih terlebih lagi semenjak kelas dua mereka semua seperti menjadi_ Sesaeng fans_ yang tiap waktu mengirimkan ku surat dengan tinta merah dan terlebih mereka semua bergerombol mengikutiku sampai rumah"

"Tidak hanya itu merekapun baru akan pulang bila _appa_ dan _eomma_ ku menyuruh _bodyguard_ keluarga kami untuk mengusir mereka"

"Astaga _hyung_ kenapa jadi semakin parah seperti itu, aku jadi merasa tidak tega. Tapi aku lebih tidak tega melihat mu di_bullyhyung_"

"Dan kau tahu Taetae, yang membuatku berpenampilan seperti ini ialah aku selalu dikejar-kejar mereka dan mau tidak mau aku bercerita kepada _appa_ dan _eomma_ ku dan mereka memutuskan ku untuk selalu diawadi oleh _bodyguard_ tapi gagal dan sebagai gantinya pihak sekolah memberi kelas khusus kepadaku"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa bertahan seorang diri sampai saat ini, karena aku sudah terbiasa tidak memiliki teman semenjak aku mulai belajar di ruang guru" Jelas Jungkook dengan detail dan berakting dengan baik sebagai Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun _hyung_ perjuanganmu begitu berat. Bagaimana kalau kau ubah sedikit penampilanmu agar tidak terlalu _nerd_"

"Tidak bisa Taetae, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan selalu menjagamu. Eh _by the way hyung_, kenapa suaramu agak berbeda _hyung _?"

"Oh i.. ini.. Ka.. karena ini suara asliku kalau dirumah, aku juga merubah nada suara ku walau awalnya berat tapi aku sudah terbiasa" Ucap Jungkook meyakinkan dan dijawab anggukan oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook yang menyamar menjadi Baekhyun kini melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Taehyung. Sekarang perbincangan mereka sudah tidak menyangkut perihal hal tersebut lagi.

-,

-,

-88888888888-

-,

**_Lotte World 'DaeBaek aka DaeKook'_**

Kini Baekhyun tengah berada di _Lotte World_ bersama dengan Daehyun, orang yang menjadi dalang pem_bully_-an dirinya. Namun, saat ini dirinya merasakan pergelangan tangannya dipegang dengan hangat oleh seorang Daehyun, tangan yang selalu menyiksa dirinya kini tengah merengkuh tangannya dengan hangat dan seperti menandakan akan menjaga dirinya selalu.

Daehyun dan Jungkook (Baekhyun) kini sedang menaiki sebuah komedi putar, hanya mereka berdua lah orang dewasa yang naik wahana ini sedangkan yang lain hanya lah anak kecil yang naik wahana tersebut. Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya menunduk malu dan ntah mengapa pergelangan tangannya terus dipegang erat oleh Daehyun, sekilas Baekhyun melihat wajah Daehyun yang tersenyum senang. Pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat senyum Daehyun yang begitu indah dan membuat Daehyun semakin tampan.

"Ehm.. Jungkook, sehabis ini kita mau naik apa ?" Tanya Daehyun yang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun aka Jungkook.

"Apa ya, aku bingung _hyung_. Gimana kalau kita naik istana boneka aja"

"Istana Boneka ? Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sebenarnya aku malu sih naik itu tapi aku buang rasa malu ini hanya untukmu" Ujar Daehyun yang kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_ itu lihat-lihat boneka _strawberry_ nya lucu sekali bergerak-gerak"

"Kau terlihat senang sekali Jungkook. Apa kau begitu menyukai boneka _strawberry _itu ?"

"Yap, aku sangat suka itu dan apalagi aku menyukai semua yang berhawa _strawberryhyung_"

Setalah usai menaiki wahana tersebut, Baekhyun diminta untuk menunggu disini karena Daehyun harus kekamar mandi sebentar, tetapi sudah satu jam berlalu Daehyun tidak juga kembali.

"Kemana sih Daehyun itu, tidak tahu panas apa ?" Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau aku bukan Jungkook dan berniat mengerjai aku dengan meninggalkan ku sendirian disini.

"Hey! Jungkook! Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Hosh.. Hosh.."

"Kau ini kemana saja dan kenapa belari begitu _hyung_ ?"

"Ini tadi aku melihat ini di mesin boneka sehingga aku tadi kesana dan mencoba mengambil boneka _strawberry_ ini. Maaf ya kalau ukurannya hanya segitu" Ucap Daehyun sambil menyerahkan boneka berbentuk _strawberry_ yang bisa dibilang cukup lumayan ukurannya.

_"Jleeeb! Dia sampai melakukan ini ? Begitu besarkah rasa sayang dia pada Jungkook ? Sampai melakukan hal ini. Pasti sudah banyak uang yang ia habiskan"_ Batin Baekhyun.

_"Eh tunggu ini kan buah kesukaanku berarti dia melakukan untukku ? eh tapi tidak.. tidak.. Ada apa denganku"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Eh iya aku sampai lupa _hyung_, ini minumlah aku membawa minum dari rumah"

"Ah terima kasih Jungkook"

"Eh sepertinya akan hujan. Ini sudah mulai gerimis ayo Jungkook kita cari tempat berteduh" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian menarik Baekhyun.

Hujan mulai semakin deras mau tidak mau Daehyun dan Jungkook (Baekhyun) berlarian di tengah hujan. Semua tempat berteduh kini sudah penuh dan mau tidak mau, mereka berdua berteduh dibawah pohon besar yang lumayan besar dan tidak terkena hujan. Daehyun yang melihat Jungkook (Baekhyun) menggigil kini memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau pasti kedinginankan" Ucap Daehyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

_"Astaga perasaan apa ini ? kenapa tubuh Daehyun begitu hangat aku rasakan dan aku dapat merasakan bau tubuh Daehyun yang khas" Batin Baekhyun._

_"Tuhan, tolong berhentikan hujan ini. Aku tidak kuat dengan posisi seperti ini"_ Lanjut Baekhyun dalam batinnya.

_"Ehmm.. Benar-benar Jungkook itu suka strawberry, wanginya saja wangi strawberry. Ah aku akan merindukan pelukannya ini" _Batin Daehyun.

Daehyun dan Jungkook (Baekhyun) kini tengah berpelukan ditengah hujan untuk saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Terkadang Jungkook (Baekhyun) berteriak dengan kencanng karena suara sambaran petir dan dengan sigap Daehyun akan mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap punggunggnya beserta memberikan kecupan pada pucuk kepalanya.

-,

-,

-88888888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun & Jungkook)_**

Baekhyun yang baru saja pulang dan masuk dikamarnya kini terasa kaget karena _dongsaeng_-nya yaitu Jungkook tengah berbaring ditempat tidur.

"Bagaimana _hyung _lancarkah ?"

"Lancar sekali kookie, dia percaya kalau _hyung_ adalah kau" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian melepas tasnya dan mengerluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Ini untukmu dari Daehyun-mu itu"

"Apaan ini ? Boneka _strawberry _? Ini mah untukmu _hyung_"

"Tapi dia berusaha untukmu!"

"Kau ambil saja _hyung_ aku tak sudi menerima hadiahnya, apa lagi dari orang yang telah mem _bully_ mu _hyung_"

"hah ? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Kookie ? Jangan-jangan Taehyung berbicara lagi"

"Ya Taehyung memberi tahu ku. Dan aku memiliki sebuah rencana _hyung_ untuk membalas perbuatannya"

"Apa ? Jangan bilang aku harus berpenampilan seperti dulu dan jawabanku NO!" Tolak Baekhyun

"Tidak kok _hyung_. Kita tetap bertukar saat dia mengajak ku kencan dan aku akan menggantikanmu saat Taehyung kerumah. Aku mau dia jatuh cinta bukan karena ku, tapi karena _hyung_ dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu. Contohnya seperti ini" Jelas Jungkook sambil menunjuk boneka _strawberry _ tersebut.

"Jangan gila kau Jungkook!"

"Aku tidak gila kok _hyung_. Ya ya ya ya" Ucap Jungkook sembari mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya.

"Huft! Baiklah kau menang _dongsaeng_ku yang paling pintar merajuk. Sudah sana kembali kekamarmu _hyung_ mau tidur" Ujar Baekhyun pasrah kemudian mengusir Jungkook.

Kini Baekhyun yang telah selesai membersihkan dirinya sudah siap untuk tidur tetapi bayang-bayang mengenai acaranya dengan Daehyun terus terbayang. Dimana saat dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh Daehyun dengan hangat saat berteduh, genggaman tangannya yang begitu hangat, wangi tubuhnya yang khas serta senyum yang tergambar dengan jelas dimukanya itu membuat seorang Byun Baek Hyun luluh.

"Astaga apa yang aku pikirkan! Aku tidak menyukainya, tidak menyukainya.. Tidak boleh!" Ucap Baekhyun berusaha tidur dan tanpa sengaja memegang erat boneka _strawberry _tersebut.

-,

-,

-88888888888-

-,

**_Sungha Senior High School_**

Seperti biasa Baekhyun selalu mendapat _bully_ an oleh teman-teman sekolahnya dan tentu saja Taehyung akan selalu berada disampingnya. Tapi untuk siang ini, tidak ada Taehyung yang membantunya dikarenakan Taehyung sedang dipanggil oleh guru untuk mengikuti audisi Basket.

Baekhyun kini hanya berjalan seperti biasa dan tidak luput dari tatapan membunuh dari semua siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menuju kantin sekolah karena dirinya sudah tahu pasti akan di _bully_ seperti biasa. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun lebih memilih membawa bekalnya keatap sekolah untuk hari ini, biasanya dia akan makan bersama dengan Taehyung dihalaman belakang tapi karena Taehyung tidak ada maka dia memutuskan makan di atap sekolah.

"Segar sekali udara hari ini. Kalau disini aku bisa membuka kacamata ku ini. Sejujurnya capek juga memakai kacamata seperti ini tapi mau tidak mau sih"

"Ck. Capek juga di _buly_ seperti ini. Tidak di sana sama disini sama saja tapi setidaknya lebih baik disini"

Baekhyun mulai memakan bekal makan siangnya dan tidak luput dia bermonolog sendiri sambil memandang kelangit serta melihat pemandangan kota. Setelah usah memakan bekalnya yang ternyata tidak habis kini dia mencoba tiduran sambil menatap langit yang begitu indah dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

_/Braak/_

Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati angin siang yang sejuk kini harus terbangun dan memasang kembali kacamatanya. Setelah selesai ia mencoba menengok kesana kemari melihat siapa yang menggangu aktifitasnya. Sorot matanya menangkap kaki manusia yang sepertinya terselonjor dengan lurus dan mulai menghampirinya.

_/Deg/_

"Jung Dae Hyun…."

_Bersambung..._

_Maaf bila chapter ini terlalu lama, soalnya saya harus menyelesaikan My Hero terlebih dahulu hehehe.._

_untuk ini terima kasih untuk reviewnya : RealDe, azerolee, rachel suliss, reny boice, darkhyuners shining, aulshaf dan TaeKai_

_dan untul Guest :Kim Eun Bom dan Enjieeeee_

_dan untuk yang follow dan favorite terima kasih.._

_semoga tidak mengecewakan cerita ini_


	3. Chapter 3

**WRONG OR RIGHT COUPLE ? **

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo), Jung Dae Hyun (BAP), Kim Tae Hyung (BTS), Joen Joeng Guk (BTS)

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun & Jungkook)_**

Dimalam yang penuh bintang ini, Baekhyun hanya berdiri sambil memandang bintang yang bertamburan dilangit malam yang indah. Antara pandangan dan pikiran Baekhyun kini bisa dibilang tidak seimbang, karena saat dirinya memandang banyak bintang tanpa sengaja bayangan seorang Daehyun kini terlintas di pikirannya. Bayangan wajah seorang Daehyun tertidur dengan damai disiang tadi memperlihatkan sosok Daehyun yang berbeda untuk kedua kalinya, wajah yang terlihat tegas dan sangat tampan baginya.

Entah mengapa, Baekhyun tanpa sadar kembali ketempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah foto saat dirinya sedang menyamar menjadi Jungkook dengan pose 'V' dan Daehyun yang merangkul pundaknya. Ingin sekali dirinya mengulang _moment_ tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari dalam dirinya ingin sekali bisa selalu bersama Daehyun.

"Tapi, kapan ya dia berubah tidak mem-_bully _ku lagi ? Aku ingin sekali melihat senyumnya kembali tidak seperti senyum licik yang selalu berpapasan denganku"

"ARRGHH! Apa yang aku pikirkan. Ingat Baek, kau tidak boleh menyukainya. Ingat itu, Ingat!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

_/Tok tok tok/_

"_Hyung_.. Bolehkah Kookie masuk ?"

"Masuk saja Kookie"

_/Ceklek/_

Setelah diizinkan masuk, Jungkook pun masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun dan sesaat kemudian pandangannya melihat Baekhyun yang tengah memegang foto saat dia dan Daehyun bersenang-senang kemarin. Ada hal yang Jungkook takutkan, ia takut bila suatu saat _hyung_ ini akan memiliki perasaan kepada Daehyun dan yang pasti Jungkook tidak akan menyetujuinya setelah mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Daehyun pada Baekhyun.

"Begini _hyung_. Si Daehyun itu mau mengajakku makan malam lusa nanti saat pulang sekolah apa kau bisa menggantikanku ?" Ucap Jungkook yang duduk diranjang Baekhyun dan tentunya manik matanya melihat foto itu dengan jelas.

"_hyung_ tahu maksudmu Kookie, tapi bagaimana ? Apa kita harus bertukar saat disekolah ?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan dijawab anggukan oleh _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

"Aigooo Kookie, _hyung_ tidak akan bisa karena _hyung_ ada ulangan harian. Untuk kali ini _hyung_ tidak bisa melakukan hal itu" Jelas Baekhyun.

"_Arraseo hyung_. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku ubah jadi besoknya ? Karena kau tahu Daehyun itu akan tetap memaksa. Jadi besoknya _hyung _bisa izin sakit dan _hyung_ menyamar menjadiku. Gimana _hyung_ ?" Ujar Jungkook tanpa menyerah.

"Haish! Punya _dongsaeng _seperti mu itu menyusahkan Kookie. Tapi _hyung_ tidak mungkin izin sakit. Karena pada hari itu ada _presentasi_ tugas biologi mengenai itu" Ucap Baekhyun yang menunjuk sebuah kotak serangga yang berisi kepompong.

"Terus Bagaimana _hyung_ ? Apa kau tega _hyung_ membiarkan _dongsaeng_ mu yang lucu ini ternodai oleh si Daehyun itu ?" Ucap Jungkook dengan tekhnik _aegyo_ andalannya dan jangan lupakan bibir yang dipoutkannya.

"Haish Kookie. Tidak usah _bimoli_ seperti itu"

"_Bimoli _? Apa itu _hyung _?"

"Kau tidak tahu _bimoli _? _Bimoli _itu _Bibir Monyong Lima Senti_.. Hahahaha.." Jelas Baekhyun dengan tawanya yang terlihat bahagia karena menggoda Jungkook, _dongsaeng_-nya.

"Ah Baekhie _hyuuuuung! _Seenaknya saja ih, ini bukan _bimoli_ ya _hyung_ tapi ini namanya _pout_ ok _pout_" Jelas Jungkook sambil memperagakan bibirnya yang agak sedikit maju.

"Udah itu mah _bimoli _ya _bimoli_ aja tidak usah berlagak _pout_ segala.. Hahahahaha..Iya iya _hyung_ berhenti. Jadi mau bagaimana ?" Ucap Baekhyun yang menghentikan tawanya karena mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Jungkook

"Masa iya aku harus menggantikan _hyung_ presentasi yang benar aja. Lagi pula pelajaran _hyung _kan beda dengan ku, terlebih lagi yang ada saat seluruh siswa dan siswi mem_bully_ku yang ada aku melawannya _hyung_"

"Ah iya juga ya. yang ada kau malah melawan Kookie. Ya udah begini saja deh. _Hyung _akan tetap menyamar dan kau Kookie, kau juga harus menyamar menjadi _hyung_ tetapi saat selesai presentasi sudah kelar _hyung_ akan menelpon pihak sekolah memberitahu kalau kau harus menjemput _hyung _yang pura-pura sakit. Gimana ?" Jelas Baekhyun yang kemudian dijawab oleh anggukan Jungkook.

"Ok kalau begitu, nah kalau begitu ini semua bahan-bahan _presentasi_ nya dan Kookie tolong dipelajari ya. INGAT JANGAN SAMPAI ADA CACAT SEKALIPUN SAAT PRESENTASI KARENA BILA TIDAK MENDAPAT NILAI SEMPURNA ITU MEMBUAT _HYUNG_ MALU" Jelas Baekhyun dengan penenakannya yang sangat panjang dan membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook merinding mendengar penuturan _hyung_ nya terserbut.

_"Sial. Aku jadi kena batunya juga. Mana aku kurang paham mengenai biologi lagi. Ah aku lebih suka fisika kenapa tidak fisika saja!_" Runtuk Jungkook.

"Ingat loh Kookie, _hyung_ tahu kalau kau tidak suka biologi. Tapi sebagai adik dari Byun Baek Hyun yang tampan ini kau harus bisa semua pelajaran"

_"Haish! Memang deh Baekhie hyung tahu segalanya. Huuuft" _Batin Jungkook.

"Ah _ne hyung_. Kookie akan pelajari ini semua _hyung_. Kalau begitu Kookie pamit tidur dulu ya _hyung_. Selamat malam Baekhie _hyung_" Ucap Jungkook yang kemudian meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Huft. Kuatkan lah Baekhie, Tuhan. Agar apa yang Baekhie takutkan tidak terjadi. Amin" Ucap Baekhyun dalam doanya sebelum menuju ke pulau kapuknya.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

_FLASHBACK_

_/Braak/_

_Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati angin siang yang sejuk kini harus terbangun dan memasang kembali kacamatanya. Setelah selesai ia mencoba menengok kesana kemari melihat siapa yang menggangu aktifitasnya. Sorot matanya menangkap kaki manusia yang sepertinya terselonjor dengan lurus dan mulai menghampirinya._

_/Deg/_

_"Jung Dae Hyun"_

_Baekhyun yang kaget sosok namja yangsedang tertidur itu ternyata Jung Dae Hyun, namja yang selama ini menyiksanya dan namja yang menyukai Jungkook adiknya. Sesaat kemudian dirinya terpesona akan wajah tampan seorang Daehyun yang terngah tertidur dengan damainya. Ia kini tidak hanya melihat wajah Daehyun yang tampan saat tersenyum tetapi dirinya juga melihat wajah Daehyun yang tertidur pun terlihat sangat tampan._

_"Byun.. Byun.. Jeon.. Guk.. Kapan kau akan melihat ku sedikit saja"_

_Saat Baekhyun mendengar Daehyun menyebut nama adiknya, entah mengapa dirinya merasa sedikit sakit. Ia takut, sangat takut bila Daehyun maupun Taehyung mengetahui hal ini dan dia sangat takut bila memiliki perasaan lebih pada Daehyun akibat rencana Jungkook tapi karena ia sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya itu mau tidak mau ia menurutinya._

_/Sreet/ /Sreeek/_

_"Eh.."_

_/Puk/ /Deg/_

_Baekhyun yang sedang berjongkok tepat disamping Daehyun kini posisinya sudah berubah sedang tertidur disamping Daehyun karena saat Daehyun sedang tertidur tiba-tiba bergerak dan tangannya mengenai pinggangnya sesaat itu Baekhyun mendengar Daehyun berucap 'Jungkook'. Dan seketika tanpa ia sadari kacamatanya terjatuh dan sesaat itu mata Daehyun sedikit terbuka dan dengan paniknya Baekhyun berusaha bangun dan berlari meninggalkan Daehyun._

_"Aku seperti melihat Jungkook disini ? Apa aku kangen dengannya ya ? Padahal baru kemarin aku kencan dengannya dan sekarang aku membayangkan dia ada disini. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajaknya dinner lusa malam. Ya dinner"_

_Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang berlari masuk kedalam sadar bahwa kacamatanya hilang dan sementara cadangan kacamatanya ada didalam tas. Ia bingung harus bagaimana tanpa kacamatanya karena bila ia menuju kelas maka seisi sekolah akan melihat wajah aslinya._

_"Aku harus bagaimana ini. Baiklah aku akan berlari dengan menutupi wajahku kalau seperti itu" _

_Baekhyun pun mulai berlari menuju kelasnya dengan menutupi wajahnya, ia terus berlari dan tentunya karena menutupi wajahnya sendiri, ia terus menabrak para siswa lain dan tentunya tidak lepas dari umpatan-umpatan meeka. Baginya mendapatkan umpatan seperti itu sudah biasa, dirinya sudah mendapatkan yang lebih parah jadi bagi Baekhyun itu hanyalah sebuah angin lewat baginya._

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Sungha Junior High School_**

Baekhyun yang kini tengah menyamar menjadi Jungkook sang _dongsaeng_ nya kini merasakan sebuah hal yang ia rindukan semenjak masuk ke _Senior High School_. Rasa memiliki sebuah pertemanan yang hangat, suasana kelas yang tidak membeda-bedakan, suasana kelas yang bersahabat dan sebagainya. Ia sangat bersyukur Jungkook tidak merasakan hal yang selama ini ia alami disekolah, walau pada dasarnya ini memang keputusan dirinya sendiri.

Hal yang paling tidak bisa ia lupakan ialah saat pertama kalinya ia menjawab pertanyaan biologi dengan benar dan cepat saat adanya ulangan dadakan dan mebuat kagum seluruh kelas dan juga _songsaenim_, padahal ia tahu mereka kagum karena bagi mereka Jungkook itu tidak menyukai Biologi dan setiap harinya Baekhyun selalu memberi pelajaran tambahan mengenai Biologi pada Jungkook.

Setalah seluruh teman Jungkook berpamitan untuk pulang kepada Baekhyun yang sedang menyamar. Sedari tadi, Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan _smartphone_ nya yang tidak ada tanda-tanda pesan atau telepon masuk dari orang yang ia tunggui.

"Kemana coba si Jung Dae Hyun itu. Tidak tahukah kalau aku menunggunya sudah sangat lama" Gerutu Baekhyun

"Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu Jung Dae Hyun"

_Someone call the doctor…_

_From : Daehyun's Demon_

_'Sore Kookie, maaf ya aku telat. _

_Tadi aku baru saja service mobilku. Dan sekarang aku sudah ada didepan sekolahmu Kookie'_

Setelah Baekhyun membaca pesan tersebut, dirinya langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kedepan sekolah dan melihat seorang Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

_"Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia selalu tampan saat tersenyum seperti itu" _Batin Baekhyun.

_"Baekhie ingat Baekhie, kau tidak boleh jatuh dalam pesonanya itu" _ Lanjut Baekhyun dalam batinnya diikuti gelengan kepalnya.

"Ekheem.. Selamat sore Kookie, maaf ya aku telat" Ucap Daehyun yang tidak direspon oleh Jungkook (Baekhyun).

"Jangan marah dong Kookie, kalau kau marah yang ada makin jelek" Canda Daehyun yang tetap saja didiamkan oleh lawan bicaranya itu.

_"Apa banget sih ini manusia satu, memang enak aku diemin. Mangkanya jangan suka bully orang disekolah" _Batin Baekhyun.

"Ini kita jadi makan atau tidak ? Kalau tidak aku mau nelpon supir ku aja Dae.. eh _hyung_"

"Ah iya aku lupa, mari masuk Kookie" Ucap Daehyun yang tersadar kemudian membukakan pintu mobilnya dan ikut masuk disisi satunya. Dan kondisi selama perjalanan hanya ada Daehyun yang terus saja bercerita tetapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Baekhyun

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Kim (Taehyung)_**

Sedari tadi Taehyung hanya berjalan mondar-mandiri mengelilingi kamarnya tanpa henti. Ia sangat bingung karena tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya aneh hari ini. Contohnya seorang Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menghindari segala macam _bully_ an yang bisa dibilang sangat mudah dihindari tapi hari ini Baekhyun dengan mudahnya menghindar dari kaki seorang siswa yang akan menyengkatnya saat jalan. Dan jangan lupakan Baekhyun tidak mungkin pergi kekantin dan hari ini seorang Baekhyun yang menurutnya belum pernah kekantin hari ini kekantin tapi dalam kondisi rapih dan bersih.

"Hari ini Baekhie _hyung_ terlihat sangat aneh dan tentunya tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa" Monolog Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku telpon saja deh sekalian menanyakan kabar _dongsaeng_nya sudah sembuh atau belum kan tadi pas sebelum jam makan siang ia pamit pulang" Lanjut Taehyung yang kemudian meraih _smartphone_ nya dan mulai memencet nomor yang sudah ia hafal.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

"Ah _ne_, _Yeoboseyo_ Baekhie _hyung_"

_'"Ah hyu eh Taetae. Ada apa ?"_

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya _hyung_. Boleh kah ?"

_"Boleh kok, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting"_

"Begini Baekhie _hyung_. Aku merasa _hyung_ hari ini sedikit aneh tidak seperiti biasanya"

"Ah aku tahu, pasti perihal aku tidak dikerjai hari ini ya ? Kalau iya aku memang sedikit melawan hari ini. Ya mencoba sedikit berubah. Hehehe.."

"Ah seperti itu toh _hyung_. Kupikir kau menyewa seseorang yang mirip denganmu atau meminta bantuan seseorang"

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin lah Taetae, aku kan bisa melawan walau sedikit. Hehehe.."

"_Ne ne hyung_. Yah kalau begitu aku tidak bisa melindungimu lagi dong _hyung_"

"Ma.. masih kok. Hehehe.."

"Tenang saja _hyung_. Jangan merasa takut akan kehilangan Taehyung yang tampan ini. Aku akan selalu menjagamu sampai kapan pun _hyung_"

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut tanpa Taehyung sadari bahwa yang diajak mengobrol adalah Jungkook yang sedang menyamar sebagai _Hyung_-nya, Baekhyun.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Sky Walk Restaurant (Daehyun & Baekhyun)_**

Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang tengah menyamar menjadi Jungkook kini tengah menyantap makanan mereka dengan nikmat. Baekhyun sendiri sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya agar bisa bersifat baik pada Daehyun.

Daehyun yang sebelumnya telah memesan tempat ini dengan makanan yang berhubungan dengan _strawberry_ tentunya untuk membuat sang pujaan hati merasa senang. Sesekali mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa satu sama lain.

_"Hari ini aku sangat senang bisa melihat tawa Jungkook yang begitu bahagia dan membuat dirinya semakin manis saja"_ Batin Daehyun.

_"Kenapa ini ? Lagi dan lagi aku merasa jantungku berdebar dengan kencang saat melihat tawa dan senyumnya yang membuatnya semakin tampan ini"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Daehyuniee _hyung_, terima kasih untuk makan malamnya"

"Eh tadi apa kau bilang Kookie ?"

"Daehyuniee _hyung"_

"Dae.. Daehyuniee ?"

"Iya Daehyuniee _hyung_. Kenapa _hyung_ ? Kau tidak suka ya _hyung_?"

"_Aniya_. Aku menyukainya kok Kookie"

_"Bagus sekali Baekie kau pintar bersandiwara dan lihat betapa bahagia Daehyun yang senang akan panggilanmu yang kauciptakan itu" _Batin Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu Kookie, pertama kali aku melihatmu adalah saat aku sedang berada di toko buku dan melihatmu yang sedang bersama teman-temanmu saat kau menggunakan seragam _Junior High School_ mu itu" Jelas Daehyun.

"Dan tentunya itu membuatku langsung menyukainya karena kau begitu manis Kookie. Oleh karena itu kemarin aku memesan ini untukmu, sebuah gelang strawberry dengan ukiran namaku yang mengartikan kau ini miliku Kookie" Lanjut Daehyun yang kemudian melangkah menuju Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi gelang dengan ornament strawberry dan memasangkan pada pergelangan tangannya Baekhyun.

"Te..rima kasih Daehyuniee _hyung_"

_"Kok kenapa aku deg-deg kan begini saat Daehyun memasangkan gelang ini. Ingat Baek ini punya Jungkook bukan milikmu" Batin Baekhyun _

"Sama-sama Kookie, jadi kita resmi berpacaran ya ?"

"Eh eh.. Belum _hyung_. Kau harus meminta izin pada _hyung_ ku dulu"

"Ah baiklah. Aku akan meminta izin pada _hyung_ mu tapi kapan ?"

"Nanti aku akan memberi tahumu _hyung_"

_"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau memiliki dongsaeng ku Daehyun. Kau harus menjadi milik.. eh apa yang aku -tidak. Hadeuh Baek Baekhie" Batin Baekhyun._

"Baiklah kalau begitu Jungkook"

Daehyun dan Baekhyun pun melanjutkan makan mereka dan tentunya kali ini sedikit dengan canda tawa karena Baekhyun yang sedang bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri dengah perasaan yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun terus berdoa dalam hati bahwa ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan pada Daehyun karena jantungnya yang terus berdegup dengan kencang saat melihat senyum dan tawa Daehyun.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Sungha Senior High School_**

Baekhyun kini tengah kembali kesekolah aslinya setelah kemarin menyamar menjadi Jungkook. Kali ini ia kesiangan dan tentunya membuatnya harus datang saat para siswa dan siswi sedang ramainya disekolah tapi untungnya saat ia berjalan menuju sekolah bertemu dengan Taehyung.

"Pagi Taetae"

"Pagi Baekhie _hyung_. Tumben sekali kau telat ?"

"Ah iya, aku semalaman mengurus _dongsaeng_ ku yang sakit dan untungnya pagi ini ia sudah sehat walau aku masih melarangnya untuk sekolah" Bohong Baekhyun.

"Wah syukurlah kalau begitu _hyung_"

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, kini mereka sudah berada dikoridor sekolah dan tentunya banyak mata yang menatap mereka dan tentunya tidak lupa dengan seseoran yang mendorongnya begitu saja hingga ia terjungkal kedepan.

"Hei kau _namja nerd_ dan miskin masih berani sekolah disini ?"

_Deg_

_"Suara ini Jung Dae Hyun"_ Batin Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dengan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Lihat lawan bicaramu ByunBaek!" Ujar Daehyun dengan kesal.

_/Sreeek/Greep/_

Dengan kasarnya Daehyun membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun semantara yang Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap manik mata Daehyun dengan perasaan tidak karuan antara rasa takut atau khawatir. Sementara Taehyung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena kini kondisinya sudah ditahan oleh teman-teman Daehyun yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik

'Lepaskan dia _bodoh_!"

"DIAM KAU ANAK KELAS SATU! INI URUSANKU DENGAN SI _NAMJA_ NERD DAN MISKIN INI" Ucap Daehyun dengan kesal dan menarik kerah Baekhyun dengan diikuti tangan Baekhyun yang meraih pergelangan tangannya dan melihat sebuah benda yang melingarkar yang menampakan sebuah ukiran yang tidak asing dibalik jam tangan Baekhyun.

_"Mati aku,apa ia melihat sedikit gelang yang ia berikan ? Ini semua karena Jungkook yang tidak mau aku berikan dan memaksaku untuk memakainya" _Batin Baekhyun.

_"Gelang ini…."_

_Bersambung..._

_Akhirnya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini juga._

_seperti akan sedikit aneh huaaaah.._

_dan seperti biasa saya menyucapkan terima kasih kepada para review : FabMinMin, Enjieee, Kimyori95, RealDe,rachel . sulis, SHINeexo, azerolee dan reny . boice_

_mohon maaf saya tidak bisa mambalas review kalian seperti biasa lagi banyak kegiatan :(_

_dan tentunya saya tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sider, dan yang sudah memfollow dan terlebih lagi memfavorite kan cerita saya ini :)_

_sekian dari saya, semoga memuaskan :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**WRONG OR RIGHT COUPLE ? **

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo), Jung Dae Hyun (BAP), Kim Tae Hyung (BTS), Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

Special Cast for this Chapter : Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS) & Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

**_-,_**

**_-,_**

-88888-

-,

**_Sungha Senior High School_**

Jungkook kini tengah takjub dengan sekolah _hyung_-nya, Baekhyun. Walaupun sekolah Baekhyun yang sekerang lebih kecil dari pada sekolahnya yang dulu tapi bagi Jungkook sekolah ini lebih terlihat bersahabat. Namun, Jungkook buru-buru menepis pikirannya dari kata 'Bersahabat', buat apa terlihat bersahabat bila sekolah ini menindas yang miskin.

"Belum tahu aja kalian kalau ini bukan Baekhie _hyung_ tapi Kookie yang tampan ini, lagi pula kalian selama ini tidak tahu seberapa kaya nya kami kan ? Kalian hanya melihat dari penampilan dan kata 'Beasiswa'. Ckckc. Dasar otak cetek" Gerutu Jungkook.

Sebelumnya, Jungkook tengah bercermin dirumah dan membayangkan dirinya benar-benar menjadi seorang siswa di Senior High School ditempat Baekhyun bersekolah walaupun hari ini ia harus berdandan _nerd_ demi sang _hyung_ dan tentunya sedikit membalas perbuatan siswa-siswi disekolah tersebut.

"Lihat saja pembalasan dari Byun Jeong Guk ini. Karena hari ini Byun Baek Hyun versi Byun Jeong Guk" Ucap Jungkook yang kemudian masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Ckckck.. Dasar _namja _miskin" Ucap Seorang siswa yang akan menyelengkat Jungkook namun ternyata gagal.

"Maaf, kalau kakimu seperti itu nanti bisa membuat jatuh orang lain bagaimana kalau yang jatuh itu _songsaenim_ yang ada nanti _hyung_ kena hukum loh" Ujar Jungkook polos yang menirukan gaya bicara Baekhyun.

"Jangan sok mengajari ku Byun miskin" Ucap siswa tersebut yang bersiap-siap untuk menghajarnya

"Ah tali sepatuku lepas"

Namun, Jungkook yang menyadari hal itu berpura-pura membungkuk untuk membetulkan tali sepatu miliknya dan hasilnya siswa tersebut terkungkal kedepan dan terlihat sangat geram. Jungkook yang melihat itu pun dengan sekuat tenaga berlari untuk menghindari siswa tersebut menuju kelasnya yang sudah diberitahukan sebelumnya oleh Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa si miskin itu kabur, biasanya dia tinggal diam dan menerima _bully_-an kita ?"

"Apa dia sudah berani melawan ? Kalau berani kita mesti melaporkannya pada Daehyun"

"Kau benar harus segera kita laporkan"

Sementara itu, Taehyung yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa melongo atas apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menghindari hal tersebut, baginya ia bukan seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya.;

_"Bagaimana bisa ? Baekhie hyung kan biasanya terima aja kalau di bully, apa dia memikirkan kembali perkataan ku yang kemarin ya untuk bisa melawan ?"_ Batin Taehyung.

Beralih kembali ke Jungkook yang tengah berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga paling ujung. Suasana kelas terlihat sepi karena tidak ada satupun yang berada di kelas hanya ada tas-tas milik penghuni ruang kelasnya. Jungkook pun memilih berjalan menuju bangkunya yang tepat berada didepan meja guru. Sebelum itu, Jungkook menge-_check _ nya bangkunya dan memastikan akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi menimpa dirinya.

"Ckckck.. Kalian mau pakai cara licik ya ? Dengan menempelkan lem ini pada bangku _hyung_-ku. Kita lihat ada apa aja ? Hmmm.. Ternyata kalian meletakan bangkai tikus juga dilaci ini. Baiklah, hari ini kita akan sedikit bermain-main para _hyung_ dan _noona_" Ucap Jungkook dengan nada licik dan mulai menukar bangkunya dengan siswa lain dan meletakan bakai tikus itu di salah satu laci milik salah satu siswi yang memiliki tas sedikit heboh.

"Okay, bangku ini kutaruh disini karena memiliki ciri yang sama dengan bangku _hyung_-ku. Dan bangkai tikus ini cocok dengan tas yang agak iyuuuh banget saking terlalu ngejreng dan tentunya kalau dilihat-lihat sih ini termasuk siswi yang sombong" Ucap Jungkook yang kemudian duduk manis dan melanjutkan belajar untuk _presentasi_ nya.

Sesaat kemudian, para siswa-siswi teman sekelasnya ah bukan musuhnya kini masuk satu per satu dan tentunya Jungkook dapat melihat dengan jelas _smirk_ mereka tapi Jungkook sama sekali tidak peduli karena acara sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai.

_"Walau hari ini aku duduk sendiri tapi akan ada acara meriah pagi-pagi, mari kita lihat pertunjukkan ini hyung noona. Kalian yang melakukan maka kalian yang menanggung risiko tersebut"_ Batin Jungkook.

Sesaaat kemudian, _songsaenim_ datang dan suasana kelas yang awalnya sedikit ricuh kini kembali tenang. Pelajaran pertama kali ini ialah _biologi_, dan ini membuat perasaan Jungkook berdebar-debar karena ia sama sekali tidak menyukai pelajaran ini dan tentunya bila ia tidak mendapat nilai sempurna maka dirumah ia akan bernasib seperti sapi panggang.

_"Kookie, ingat ya k au harus mendapat nilai sempurna jangan buat hyung malu. Bila tidak dapat maka siap-siap dirumah ada hadiah dari hyung mu yang paling tampan nan manis ini"_ Suara Baekhyun yang mengancam mulai mengalir dipikiran Jungkook.

"Byun Baek Hyun, Kenapa anda terlihat begitu tegang dan berkeringat dingin seperti itu ?" Tanya _Songsaenim_,

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok _songsaenim_" Ucap Jungkook.

_"Baiklah Kookie, kau harus bisa ingat semua yang kau pelajari dan tentunya ini sangat detail dan janagn buat malu Baekhie hyung_" Batin Jungkook menyemagati dirinya.

"Baiklah anak-anak sekarang siapkan perlengkapan _presentasi _kalian dan jangan lupa bahan-bahan kalian semuanya. Untuk Baekhyun, _saem_ mau kau yang terakhir seperti biasa".

Jungkook yang mendengar itu pun terlihat bahagia karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk mempelajari materi _hyung_ nya yang benar-benar detail ini. Dirinya saja sampai bingung bagaimana _hyung_ nya bisa mempunyai bahan sedetail ini.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bagaimana ini bisa ada disini ? Tolong siapa saja singkirkan bangkai tikus ini" Ucap seorans siswi yang kaget akan bangkai tikus yang ada dilaci mejanya dan itu membuat seluruh siswi pada ketakutan dan lari kebelakang kelas atau kedepan kelas.

_Songsaenim_ yang melihat itu pun langsung menyuruh para siswa untuk mengambil bangkai itu dan segera membuangnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih ? Kenapa bisa ada disana ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Padahal sudah kutaruh ditempatnya"

Sementara siswi yang duduk dibangku tersebut meminta pindah bersama teman sebangkunya dan _songsaenim_ mengizinkannya bertukar tempat duduk dengan dua orang _namja_ yang duduknya dua meja dibelakang siswi tersebut.

"Eh, kok aku tidak bisa bangun ya ?"

"Cepat sedikit jangan lama"

"Tapi _saem_, ini aku tidak bisa berdiri. Bangkunya menempel pada celana ku"

_Songsaenim_ yang melihat itupun segera menyuruhnya untuk pindah beserta bangkunya. Ia tahu betul bahwa semua ini harusnya ditujukan untuk Baekhyun, namun ntah bagaimana senjata ini menjadi senjata makan tuan untuk para siswa dan sisiwinya itu. Dan bagi _songsaenim_ sendiri dia sangat puas bagi siapa saja yang melakukan ini dan semoga saja dapat membuat mereka semua jera.

"Bagaimana bisa semuanya berpindah begitu saja ?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau si Byun miskin itu yang melakukannya, apa dia sudah lupa dengan ancaman kita ?"

Jungkook yang duduk pun puas tersenyum dalam hatinya dan tak luput ia mendengar bisikan dari mereka semua. Ada rasa puas membalas apa yang mereka lakukan kepada _hyung_-nya, Baekhyun.

_"Tunggu saja, hari ini pasti akan terjadi sesautu yang seru. Hahaha" _Batin Jungkook.

-,

-,

-88888-

-,

Siang ini Jungkook lebih memilih makan siang di kantin sekolah, karena seharusnya ia pulang saat istirahat pertama namun karena ia memilih tetap lanjut untuk membalas siswa dan siswi yang melukai _hyung_-nya. Oleh karena itu, waktu Baekhyun mengirimkan _message_ kepadanya, ia pun langsung membalasnya dan meminta izin sampai pulang sekolah.

"Hmmm.. Kantin sekolah dimana ya, kok tidak ketemu. Padahal kata _hyung_ lewat sini benar"

"Baekhie _hyung_"

_/DEG/_

_"Suara ini kan suara Taehyung" _Batin Jungkook dengan perasaan dag dig dug.

"Kau kemana _hyung_ ? Ini kan jalan kekantin, kita kan biasa makan bekal kita ditaman belakang" Tanya Taehyung yang penasaran.

_"Jadi Baekhie hyung dan Taehyung selalu makan berdua ditaman belakang ? Kau ini kenapa Kookie, ingat Taehyung itu sangat menyeyangi hyung-mu. Buktinya ia rela membawa bekal setiap hari hanya untuk makan bersama Baekhie hyung"_ Batin Jungkook lesuh.

"A.. Anu Taetae, hari ini _hyung_ lupa bawa makan. Jadi _hyung_ mau membeli makan dikantin"

"Ah kalau begitu biar Taetae aja yang beliin dari pada Baekhie _hyung_ kesana pasti jadi kacau"

"Tidak usah Taetae, _Hyung_ bisa sendiri atau Taetae temani _hyung_ kekantin ?" Ucap Jungkook dan dijawab oleh anggukan Taehyung.

Sesampainya dikantin Jungkook maupun Taehyung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari seisi kantin yang melihat mereka berdua. Seakan mereka semua yang ada dikantin saling bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain akan rencana para siswa dan siswi terhadap mereka berdua terutama untuk Jungkook yang sedang menyamar.

Jungkook dan Taehyung kini mulai berjalan menuju _stan kare_ karena Jungkook mau membeli nasi _kare_. Jungkook selalu waspada dengan melirik kekiri dan kenan karena ia takut bila ada yang berani memulai melukainya ataupun Taehyung.

_"Sepertinya itu namja yang tadi pagi, tangannya itu ? O o oow Bahaya ini"_ Batin Jungkook.

_"Rasakan ini Byun miskin pembalasanku tadi pagi" _ Batin siswa yang dibuat malu oleh Jungkook dengan cepat melempar sayur yang ia makan kearah Jungkook maupun Taehyung.

Jungkook dengan sigap menarik kerah baju Taehyung dan hasilnya mangkuk kecil yang berisi sayur itu tidak mengenainya namun mengenai siswa lain yang sedang makan dan alhasil terjadilah perang lempar makanan karena kericuhan tersebut. Sementara Jungkook dan Taehyung kini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju halaman belakang untuk makan siang mereka bersama.

"Untung hari ini si Daehyun itu pulang cepat jadi tidak ikut campur" Ucap Taehyung diseling makannya.

_"Apa Daehyun pulang cepat ? Argh aku jadi tidak bisa balas dendam deh. Eh dia aka nada janji makan malam ya ? Paling juga dia sedang dandan buat ketemu Baekhie hyung yang sedang menyamar"_ Batin Jungkook.

"Tapi _hyung _bersyukur dia tidak ada kalau ada _hyung_ bisa habis sama dia"

"Kau Benar _hyung_. Ah sudah janagan bahas dia yang ada nafsu makanku hilang _ hyung._ Lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan siang kita" Ucap Taehyung yang dijawab anggukan dan seyum dari Jungkook.

_/Deg/_

_"Entah mengapa semenjak melihat senyum Baekhie hyung sejak pertama kali kerumahnya, perasaanku selalu tidak karuan. Padahal sebelumnya aku selalu melihat senyumnya namun tidak sampai begini. Terkadang saat melihat senyumnya aku biasa saja. Ada apa ini kenapa terasa aneh ya ?" _Batin Taehyung.

-,

-,

-88888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Kim (Taehyung)_**

Taehyung ntah malam iini sangat senang karena bisa bertelponan dengan Baekhie _hyung. _Sampai waktunya menjelang sore hari pun mereka masih bertelponan tapi sekarang sudah berganti dengan saling memberi _message_.

"Ah ntah mengapa aku tiba-tiba merindukan Baekhie _hyung_ padahal kami sedang saling memberi _message _seperti ini. Apa aku ajak dia ketemuan ditaman dekat komplek saja ya ? Kucoba saja lah" Ucap Taehyung yang kemudian mengetik _message_ yang akan ia kirimkan.

_/Drrrtt Ddrrrt/_

_From : Baekhie Hyung 3_

_Baiklah Taetae, kita ketemuan empat puluh menit lagi ya._

_Hyung siap-siap dahulu._

"Yeaaaay! Baiklah aku harus bersiap dan memilih pakaian yang cocok agar aku terlihat tampan! Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu ah!" Ujar Taehyung segera menuju kamar mandinya.

-,

-,

-88888-

-,

**_Taman Komplek Perumahan (BaekTae aka TaeKook)_**

Jungkook kini sedang menahan rasa gugupnya karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan ajakan kencan dari orang yang ia suka walau ia harus menggantikan posisi Baekhyun. Ia kini sedang duduk menunggu Taehyung. Lima belas menit ia telah menunggu namun Taehyung belum kunjung datang juga, sebenarnya bukan Taehyung yang telat namun Jungkook lah yang datang terlalu cepat saking semangatnya.

"Kalau Baekhie _hyung_ tengah makan malam dengan Daehyun itu, nah kalau Kookie diajak kencan sama Taehyung. Ya walaupun aslinya ketuker sih, tapi seenggaknya aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Taehyung" Ucap Jungkook dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Tapi kasian Baekhie _hyung_ harus berurusan dengan Daehyun itu. Lihat saja kalau berani menyakiti Baekhie _hyung_ akan kuberi pembalasan kau" Lanjut Jungkook dalam bermonolognya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok _namja_ tampan yang tengah berjalan menghampiri Jungkook, Kim Tae Hyung. Taehyung yang hanya menggunakan kemeja dan celana panjang dan tentunya sepatu _snekers_ nya yang membuatnya menjadi semakin tampan dan itu sukses membuat Jungkook diam mematung.

_"Astaga, kenapa dia terlihat semakin tampan seperti ini"_ Batin Jungkook.

"_Hyung_.. Baekhie _hyung_ ? Apa aku telat ?"

"Baekhie _hyung_. Hello _hyung_" Panggil Taehyung lagi yang sebelumnya tidak ada jawaban dari Jungkook dan dengan sigap tangan Taehyung sudah berada didepan Jungkook mulai menggerakan tangganya.

"Yak kau _hyu _Taetae mengagetkan saja" Ucap Jungkook kesal yang hampir saja keceplosan menyebut Taehyung dengan sebutan _hyung_.

"_Mian hyung_. Jadi _hyung_ sudah siap kita jalan ? Sesuai janji ku _hyung_ kita hanya satu jam saja hehe" Ucap Taehyung yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jungkook dan sesaat kemudian dengan sigap Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook dan menautkannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dan sekarang mereka tengah berjalan bersama dipinggiran kota, walaupun hanya berjalan kaki namun mereka sama-sama dapat merasakan degupan jantung mereka yang tidak dapat mereka kontrol. Walau sedikit canggung namun mereka dapat mengantisipasi dengan saling bercanda dan tentunya Taehyung yang mulai membuka suara.

"Bandul kelincinya lucu sekali" Ucap Jungkook yang berhenti tepat didepan estalase sebuah toko aksesoris.

"_Hyung_ mau bandul kelinci ini ? Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

"Eh Taetae tidak usah"

Taehyung yang melihat mata Baekhyun (Jungkook) berbinar saat melihat bandul kelinci sebuah kalung bertengger manis di _estalase_ sebuah kios aksesoris langsung masuk tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun (Jungkook) yang mencoba mencegahnya. Sementara, Jungkook menunggu didepan kios tersebut memperhatikan Taehyung yang tengah mengantri. Karena lama akhirnya Jungkook duduk dipinggiran toko.

"Eh, ini ?"

"Kau suka _hyung_? Ini kuberikan padamu _hyung_.. Hehe.. _Kajja_ sudah waktunya pulang"

Jungkook yang masih termenung karena dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung memasangkan sebuah kalung tepat dilehernya kini, kalung dengan bandul kelinci yang sangat lucu kini menambah keiimutan dari seorang Byun Jeong Guk. Setelah memasangkan kalung tersebut, Taehyung langsung menarik tanggan Jungkook untuk pulang karena ia harus menempati janjinya yaitu hanya satu jam untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan.

-,

-,

-88888-

-,

**_Sungha Senior High School_**

Sedari istirahat Taehyung terus berkeliling mencari sosok Baekhyun yang tak kunjung ketemu, ia takut bila Baekhyun sedang disiksa oleh Daehyun karena sedari tadi dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Daehyun maupun Baekhyun. Tas Baekhyun pun tidak ada dikelas dan ini membuatnya sangat khawatir. Terlebih lagi saat ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun pagi ini, ia tidak melihat kalung kelinci yang ia beli dan pasangkan dileher Baekhyun.

"Kemana sih Baekhie _hyung_, sedari tadi tidak ketemu. Dan terlebih lagi kalung yang kubelikan kemarin tidak dipakainya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji saat aku mengantarnya sampai dirumah akan memakai kalung itu dan tidak akan melepaskannya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak pakai ?" Umpat Taehyung.

"Kemana sih Byun Miskin itu, kucari kemana pun tidak ketemu ? Apa dia kabur ? Padahal aku ingin membalasnya"

Taehyung yang mendengar seseorang menyebut marga Baekhyun mencoba menghampirinya dan tentunya ia mengenal suara itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Dae Hyun musuh dan dalang dari semua pem-_bully_-an Baekhyun. Namun niatnya ia hentikan karena ia harus mencari sosok Baekhyun.

"Nomornya sama sekali tidak aktif. Lebih baik aku kerumah Baekhie _hyung_ saja. Siapa tahu ia pulang dari jam pertama dan lupa mencharger _smartphone_-nya" Ucap Taehyung yang segera menuju parkiran mengambil sepeda motornya.

Taehyung yang sedang mengendarai sepeda motornya tanpa sengaja melihat sosok yang menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti Baekhyun, pakaian yang Baekhyun gunakan saat ia pertama kali datang kerumah keluarga Byun. Sosok yang mirip Baekhyun itu tengah berbincang dengan seseorang dan terlihat sangat akrab, dan saat itu juga Taehyung melihat seutas tali yang melingkar di leher tersebut dan ia sangat mengenali tali itu.

"Ah itu Baekhie _hyung_, ternyata memang benar dugaanku, _Hyuu.. _"

"Bye Jungkook, sampai ketemu besok lusa disekolah" Ucap seseorang tersebut yang menyebutkan nama yang tidak asing bagi Taehyung dan membuatnya dia tidak bergeming.

_Deg Deg_

_"Jungkook…. ?"_

_Bersambung…._

_Finnaly, lanjut juga walau sebenarnya agak kurang namun saya memang membuatnya untuk chap ini isinya TaeKook, karena di chap sebelumnya sudah full DaeBaek sekarang TaeKook. agak kurang dapat soal TaeKook aslinya jadi maaf kalau chap ini banyak kurangnya :(_

_melihat dari chap 3 dan 4 sepertinya bakal ketahuan ini lama kelamaan._

_Selanjutnya seperti biasa saya mebgucapkan terima kasih kembali untuk para revie : kyumin pu, darkhyuners shining, kimyori95, Fabminmin, reny . boice, azerolee, RealDe, rachel suliss, nurhasanah . putri . 146, Taekai_

_dan tentunya para Guest : Wolf12 dan Enjieee_

_dan para favorite, follow dan silent reader :)_

_sekian dan terima kasih, mohon maaf bila ada kurang di chap ini :)_

_semoga chap selanjutnya lebih baik :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**WRONG OR RIGHT COUPLE ? **

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo), Jung Dae Hyun (BAP), Kim Tae Hyung (BTS), Joen Joeng Guk (BTS)

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Sungha Senior High School_**

Baekhyun kini tengah kembali kesekolah aslinya setelah kemarin menyamar menjadi Jungkook. Kali ini ia kesiangan dan tentunya membuatnya harus datang saat para siswa dan siswi sedang ramainya disekolah tapi untungnya saat ia berjalan menuju sekolah bertemu dengan Taehyung.

"Pagi Taetae"

"Pagi Baekhie _hyung_. Tumben sekali kau telat ?"

"Ah iya, aku semalaman mengurus _dongsaeng_ ku yang sakit dan untungnya pagi ini ia sudah sehat walau aku masih melarangnya untuk sekolah" Bohong Baekhyun.

"Wah syukurlah kalau begitu _hyung_"

_"kenapa baekhi-hyung tidak memakai kalung itu ya?"_batin Taehyung.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, kini mereka sudah berada dikoridor sekolah dan tentunya banyak mata yang menatap mereka dan tentunya tidak lupa dengan seseoran yang mendorongnya begitu saja hingga ia terjungkal kedepan.

"Hei kau _namja nerd_ dan miskin masih berani sekolah disini ?"

_Deg_

_"Suara ini Jung Dae Hyun"_ Batin Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dengan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Lihat lawan bicaramu ByunBaek!" Ujar Daehyun dengan kesal.

_/Sreeek/Greep/_

Dengan kasarnya Daehyun membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun semantara yang Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap manik mata Daehyun dengan perasaan tidak karuan antara rasa takut atau khawatir. Sementara Taehyung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena kini kondisinya sudah ditahan oleh teman-teman Daehyun yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik

'Lepaskan dia _bodoh_!"

"DIAM KAU ANAK KELAS SATU! INI URUSANKU DENGAN SI _NAMJA_ NERD DAN MISKIN INI" Ucap Daehyun dengan kesal dan menarik kerah Baekhyun dengan diikuti tangan Baekhyun yang meraih pergelangan tangannya dan melihat sebuah benda yang melingarkar yang menampakan sebuah ukiran yang tidak asing dibalik jam tangan Baekhyun.

_"Mati aku,apa ia melihat sedikit gelang yang ia berikan ? Ini semua karena Jungkook yang tidak mau aku berikan dan memaksaku untuk memakainya" _Batin Baekhyun.

_"Gelang ini ? Bagaimana bisa gelang ini ada pada Byun miskin ini ? _Batin Daehyun.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan gelang ini ? Ini kan gelang mahal!" Ucap Daehyun yang langsung mendapat tatapan dari semua siswa dan siswi yang melihat mereka.

"Ge.. gelang apa ? Ini kan hanya sebuah gelang biasa" Ucap Baekhyun panik.

"Gelang yang ada dibalik jam murahan mu ini! Jawab!" Ucap Daehyun dengan keras sambil menarik rambut Baekhyun kebelakang.

"Sa.. Sa… Kit. Dae.. Dae.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Daehyun yang terus menarik rambutnya kebelakang.

"HENTIKAN KAU BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTOR MU DARI BAEKHIE HYUNG!" Teriak Taehyung dengan amarahnya.

"YONGGUK! SUMPAL MULUT BOCAH ITU!" Ucap Daehyun dengan amarahnya.

"Sekarang jawab aku! Dari mana kau dapatkan gelang sejenis ini ? DIMANA!" Teriak Daehyun yang membuat semua yang memperhatikan mereka langsung merinding karena mendengar surara Daehyun.

"I.. ini.. Arg! Hadiah dari _ap.. pa_ ku. Tidak.. Ugh! Mungkin. Hah hah benda mur.. ah In.. ni bisa kubeli" Ucap Baekhyun ditengah-tengah rasa sakitnya karena Daehyun memegang rambutnya dengan keras.

Tidak ada seorang _songsaenim_ yang melihat kejadian tersebut karena ruang guru dan gedung sekolah terpisah sehingga tidak ada guru yang berlalu-lalang saat bel tanda masuk belum berbunyi. Mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, Daehyun agak melemahkan genggamannya pada rambut Baekhyun, sementara Taehyung yang sedar tadi tangan dan kakinya sudah dikunci oleh teman-teman Daehyun hanya bisa menatapa mereka terutama Daehyun dengan tatapan benci.

Para siswa dan siswi yang melihat kejadian tersebut pun puas dan senang karena bisa menyaksikan penderitaan Baekhyun yang lebih parah terutama saat jam pagi begini yang tidak mungkin bisa mereka lakukan.

_"Benar juga. Tidak mungkin Byun ini bisa membeli gelang yang kubeli tapi sedikit aneh. Walau gelangnya tertutup hampir semua oleh jam tangannya ini namun aku dapat melihat ornament ini. Ornament yang sama dengan yang gelang yang kuberikan kepada Jungkook" _Batin Daehyun.

_/Kriiiiing Kriiiiiing/_

"Ckckck! Urusan kita belum kelar miskin. Jangan kabur saat istirahat nanti!" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sementara Taehyung sudah lepas dari teman-teman Daehyun segera menghampirinya.

"Baekhie _hyung_ ? Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Ucap Taehyung yang khawatir karena keadaan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kau kekelas kau Taetae, biarkan _hyung_ disini dulu sebentar"

"_Ani_! Aku akan menemanimu _hyung_!"

"Tidak usah. Sekarang kekelas mu Taetae dan jangan membantah!"

"TIDAK _HYUNG!_"

"KEKELAS! KU BILANG KEKELAS YA KEKELAS SEKARANG!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan marah.

"Baiklah_ hyung_, kau beristirahat lah di UKS jangan masuk pelajaran dulu" Ujar Taehyung dengan nada kecewa yang kemudian pergi menuju kelasnya walau ia ingin menemani _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

"_Mianhe_ Taetae, aku sebaiknya pulang" Ucap Baekhyun pelan dan meraih _smartphone_ nya untuk memnghubungi supir keluarganya.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun & Jungkook)_**

_/Braaaaaaak/_

Para _maid_ yang tengah bekerja dikagetkan dengan suara pintu utama yang tiba-tiba dibuka dengan kasar, Lay sebagai kepala_ maid_ dan merupakan orang kepercayaan Keluarga Byun pun mulai memuju pintu utama dan melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu utama dengan kasar seperti itu. Sedangkan para _maid _yang lain sudah bersembunyi takut-takut ada pencuri yang masuk.

Lay dengan memanggil para _body guard_ keluarga Byun kini sudah bersiap-siap untuk menahan siapa yang berani membuka pintu dengan kasar tersebut sampai ia melihat Jungkook, Tuan Muda nya tengah jalan menuju tangga dengan raut wajah yang bisa dibilang marah.

"Pagi Tuan Muda Jungkook, kenapa jam segini sudah dirumah ? Apa Tuan Muda sakit sama seperti Tuan Muda Baekhyun ?" Tanya Lay dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak sakit _hyung_, tolong bawakan makan ke ruang Baekhie _hyung_. Karena aku tahu dalam kondisi seperti ini dia tidak akan bisa makan" Ucap Jungkook dengan berusaha mengatur emosinya yang sedang tidak karuan.

Sedangkan Lay yang mendengar hal itu hanya dapat mengangguk karena ia tahu bila Tuan Muda nya itu sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini maka harus segera dilaksanakan tanpa banyak bicara. Yang bisa menenangkan Jungkook hanya _hyung_ nya sendiri walau Tuan dan Nyonya Byun berusaha menenangkan Jungkook tetap saja yang bisa menenangkannya hanya Baekhyun seorang.

Setelah melihat Lay pergi meninggalkannya, Jungkook langsung berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar _hyung_ nya berada. Dengan perasaan kacau yang bercampur antara sedih atau marah, Jungkook harus tetap menemani Baekhyun karena _hyung_ nya lah yang meminta untuk menemaninya saat ini.

Baekhyun setelah pulang ia mencoba menghubungi Jungkook dengan terus memberi _message_ untuk menemaninya dirumah, sementara Jungkook yang mendapat pesan dari _hyung_ itu dengan bergegas izin pulang karena merasa khawatir terhadap Baekhyun.

_/Ceklek/_

Jungkook masuk dengan perlahan dan melihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur dan menatapnya dengan senyum yang selalu diberikan untuknya, namun saat melihat senyum _hyung_ nya hatinya Jungkook serasa teriris karena dibalik senyum milik Baekhyun terdapat masalah yang ia simpan. Dan Jungkook sebagai _dongsaeng_ sangat tahu mengenai hal tersebut dan ia sudah dapat menebaknya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali _hyung_! Kembali lah menjadi dirimu yang biasa, jangan seperti ini lagi!" Ucap Jungkook dengan kesal.

"_Hyung_ tidak apa-apa kok Kookie, hanya merasa lelah saja saat disekolah tadi _hyung_ memutuskan untuk pulang dan menghubungimu" Ucap Baekhyun membela dirinya.

"BOHONG!_ Hyung _jangan berusaha membohongiku. Kookie sangat tahu kalau ini pasti perbuatan siswa-siswi disekolah itu terutama si Daehyun itu kan ?" Ucap Jungkook dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kookie mohon kembalilah ke Baekhie _hyung_ yang biasa, tidak usah berdandan _nerd _seperti itu lagi _hyung_.. hiks.." Ucap Jungkook yang akan menangis.

_/Grep/_

Baekhyun yang mendengar isakan Jungkook, mulai mendekat dan memeluk _dongsaeng_ nya itu dengan penuh sayang. Mencoba menenangkan Jungkook dengan mengelus surai hitam dan mengelus punggung _dongsaeng_ nya dengan pelan. Ia yakin dengan cara ini Jungkook pasti akan tenang, memang cara ini lah yang selalu ia gunakan bila Jungkook tengah menangis dan hasilnya Jungkook kini membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan menghentikan isakannya.

Baekhyun sangat yakin bila Jungkook sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini maka sifat manjanya akan muncul. Dan sekarang bisa dilihat Jungkook kini tengah duduk dipangkuan Baekhyun dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Baekhyun. Tentunya Baekhyun akan terus mengelus rambut Jungkook sampai Jungkook tertidur dalam pangkuannya.

"_Hyung… _Kapan _hyung_ akan berhenti berpenampilan seperti itu ?" Tanya Jungkook yang kini menyamankan posisi duduknya dan menyandarkan kepala kembali.

"Beri _hyung_ satu kesempatan lagi. Jika _hyung_ sudah tidak kuat lagi maka saat itu _hyung_ akan kembali seperti diri _hyung_ yang sesungguhnya. Kookie bisa menunggu kan ?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan memberi keyakinan pada setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"_Ne hyung_. Kookie akan menunggu" Ucap Jungkook dengan menggengam tangan Baekhyun.

Ntah sudah berapa jam namun _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ ini tidak merubah posisi mereka sama sekali, mereka melewati waktu mereka bersama walau hanya bercerita dan saling bercanda. Bagi mereka _moment_ ini sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan semenjak Baekhyun memasuki _Yongsang Senior High School_ dan berpenampilan _nerd_.

"_Hyung_, kapan mau mengantarku lagi dengan mobil _sport _mu ?" Ucap Jungkook dengan manja.

"Ah, mobil itu sudah lama tidak _hyung_ gunakan rupanya. Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan ? Sudah hampir dua tahun _hyung_ tidak pernah keluar rumah"

"Benarkah _hyung_? Yeay! Kalau begitu Kookie membeli keperluan buat besok dulu ya"

"_Ne _Kookie, _hyung_ akan memanaskan mobil _sport_ _hyung_ dulu. Dan meminta Lay _hyung_ untuk membawanya ke tempat _service_"

Baekhyun yang melihat Jungkook begitu antusias kini merasakan perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, perasaan akan membuat Jungkook untuk selalu tersenyum dan bahagia. Ia menyadari bahwa hampir dua tahun ini ia tidak membuat Jungkook tertawa ataupun mengajaknya jalan-jalan lagi seperti dulu. Yang ia lakukan hanya membuat Jungkook bersedih dan marah saat melihat dirinya pulang dengan keadaan berantakan karena _bully_-an dari semua siswa maupun siswi terutama dari Daehyun.

"Sebentar lagi _hyung_ akan kembali seperti dulu, kau tunggulah Kookie" Ucap Baekhyun sendu.

"Dan lusa gelang ini akan kukembalikan padanya saja karena ini bukan milikku dan kuyakin Kookie juga tidak akan menerimanya" Ucap Baekhyun yang mentap gelang yang diberikan oleh Daehyun, sesungguhnya Baekhyun tidak ingin melepaskan gelang ini namun ia harus melakukannya.

"Sudah lah, sebaiknya aku menyiapkan mobil yang sudah tersimpan lama dan meminta Lay _hyung_ membawanya ke tempat _service_ untuk besok kugunakan jalan-jalan bersama Kookie. Walau besok aku dan Kookie harus izin yang terpenting membuat _dongsaeng_ ku satu-satunya bahagia lagi" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian keluar kamar untuk mencari Lay.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

Jungkook kini tengah berada di _supermarket_ yang dekat dengan rumahnya tentu saja ia kesini dengan diantar oleh supirnya karena tidak mungkin ia membawa belanjaan yang ia beli untuk keperluannya besok bersama _hyung _nya, Baekhyun.

"Akh, apa yang harus kubeli ya ? Hmmmm…" Gumam Jungkook yang berdiam diri di _rack _yang berisikan _snack_-_snack_ di setiap barisnya.

"Ah ha! Baekhie _hyung_ kan suka strawberry, sebaiknya kubeli beberapa makanan yang mengandung strawberry dam tentunya makanan yang lain biar tidak dimarahi Baekhie _hyung_" Ucap Jungkook yang kemudian mengambil beberapa _snack_ dan minuman yang ia butuhkan untuk besok.

"Hai, Jungkook! Ternyata kau disini. Bagaimana keadaan Baekhie _hyung_ ?" Ucap Sehun

"Hai juga Sehun, _hyung_ ku baik-baik saja kok. Sekarang kondisinya sudah membaik dan besok aku akan izin karena besok aku dan _hyung_ ku akan jalan-jalan" Ucap Jungkook dengan begitu antusias.

"Benarkah ? Enak sekali kau tidak masuk. Mana besok aku harus menyerahkan tugas yang diberikan Sin _Songsaenim_ gara-gara kau tidak membangunkan ku Kookie!" Ucap Sehun lesu walau diakhirnya diberi penekanan karena ternyata ia ketahuan tertidur dan Jungkook tidak membangunkannya.

"Seenaknya aja, kau aja yang tidur kayak orang mati. Aku sudah membangunkanmu berkali-kali sampai wajahmu kutusuk-tusuk pakai jangkar ku tahu.. hahahah"

"Masa sih ? Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun. Eh tunggu ? Kau bilang menusukku pakai jangkar milikmu ? Kyaaaa! BYUN JEONG GUK! MATI KAU DITANGANKU!" Ucap Sehun dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Hei hei aku kan hanya bercanda, lagi pula wajah jelek begitu tidak apalah kalau ditusuk-tusuk pakai jangkar lagi pula tidak ada yang menyukaimu ini. Hahahaha…."

"Seenaknya saja kau ini! Begini-begini wajah tampan ku ini banyak yang tergoda tahu" Ucap Sehun membanggakan wajahnya yang tampan.

"_Ne ne ne _Sehun. Ya ya Kau ini merupakan siswa paling tampan disekolah _Yongsang Junior High School_" Ucap Jungkook dengan memutar mola matanya malas.

Jungkook dan Sehun yang terus berbincang sampai mereka selesai berbelanja namun Jungkook tidak menyadari ada sosok _namja_ yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan marah karena seperti sedang dipermainkan. Dan saat berbalik Jungkook sempat melihat _namja_ yang sangat ia kenal dari seragam dan juga jaket serta model rambut _namja_ tersebut.

"Itu bukan Tae _hyung_? Apa ia mendengar percapakanku dengan Sehun ? Semoga saja tidak, tapi sebaiknya ku beritahu Baekhie _hyung_" Ucap Jungkook yang kemudian melangkah menuju mobilnya dan pulang.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Kim (Taehyung)_**

_/BRAAAAK/_

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar di Kediaman Kim langsung membuat seisi rumah termasuk Nyonya Kim yang sedang berada diruang keluarga kaget dan melihat Taehyung, anaknya yang berjalan dengan tatapan marah.

"Anak itu kenapa sih ? Tiba-tiba datang dengan seperti itu" Ucap Nyonya Kim yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Nyonya Kim bukan membiarkan anaknya begitu saja namun untuk saat ini hanya ketenanganlah yang dibutuhkannya dan bila sudah waktunya barulah Nyonya Kim akan bertindak.

_/BRAAAAK/_

Kali ini, Taehyung menutup pintunya dengan kasar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ketempat tidurnya. Taehyung hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya masih dengan tatapan marah.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau lakukan ini Baekhie _hyung_ ? Kau kan tahu aku menyukaimu ?" Ucap Taehyung yang mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini ? Kenapa kau menyuruh adikmu menyamar menjadi mu ? Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang aneh saat bersama mereka"

_/Tok Tok Tok/_

"Masuklah _eomma_, Taetae tahu kalau itu _eomma_" Ucap Taehyung yang menyadari bahwa itu adalah Nyonya Kim yang tengah mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Nyonya Kim masuk dengan perlahan dan melihat anaknya tengah tertuduk dengan lesu di tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak _eomma_ yang satu ini ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok _eomma"_

"Jangan kau coba membohongi _eomma_ mu ini Taetae"

"Baiklah. Kau menang _eomma_. Ingat kan mengenai Baekhie _hyung_ yang Taetae ceritakan ?"

"Ah _namja_ manis dan cantik itu yang membantumu saat pertama kali masuk _Sungha_ kan ?"

"_Ne eomma_, tapi ntah mengapa aku sangat menyayanginya tapi kenapa ia tega melakukan ini _eomma_"

"Melakukan apa sayang ?"

"Dia bertukar dengan adiknya untuk bersamaku. Jika memang ia tidak suka dengan Taetae, kenapa ia melakukan ini _eomma_"

"Mungkin ia memliki alasan, dan _eomma_ mau menanyakan jika memang mereka berdua bertukar posisi. Apa yang Taetae rasakan ?"

"Ntahlah, saat bersama Baekhie _hyung_ merasakan seperti biasa tapi saat bersama dengan adiknya, Jungkook Taetae merasakan sesatu yang aneh"

"So bisa _eomma _tebak sekarang. Cobalah berfikir mana perasaanmu sesungguhnya apakah benar atau tidak perasaanmu itu Taetae" Ucap Nyonya Kim yang kemudian pergi meninggal Taehyung terlihat diam karena mendengar perkataannya.

_"Benar atau tidak perasaanku ini ?_" Batin Taehyung yang tengah berfikir karena perkataan _eomma_-nya.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_Sungha Senior High School_**

Suasana kelas begitu mencekam karena kini seluruh penghuni kelas sedang merasakan hawa yang berbahaya tersebut, hawa itu berasal dari Daehyun. Dalam hal ini, tidak ada yang berani menegur Daehyun anak dari pengusaha tersukses dan donator terbesar dari sekolahnya ini termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sudah dua hari, Daehyun terlihat sangat marah karena sosok yang ia cari Byun si miskin tidak terlihat dan kemarin ia berani melarikan diri darinya padahal ia harus memberi perhitungan perihal gelang yang itu.

_"Aku sangat yakin, kalau dia mengambil gelang itu. Dasar miskin beraninya kau mencuri gelang pemberianku untuk Jungkook"_ Batin Daehyun.

_"Sangat tidak mungkin gelang itu ada yang lain karena gelang itu kepesan khusus dan aku sendiri yang menggambar desain gelang itu sendiri mangkanya sangat tidak mungkin bila itu gelang ada yang lain terlebih lagi disamakan barang murahan karena ukiran itu termasuk susah" _Batin Daehyun lagi.

_"Akan kubuat perhitungan denganmu Byun miskin!" _

Daehyun yang benar-benar tidak tahan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan membawa tasnya dan menuju mobilnya begitu saja.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

Pagi ini, Baekhyun datang dengan ceria kesekolah dan tetap menggunakan dandanan _nerd_ nya namun senyum diwajahnya sedikit pudar karena saat ia menyapa Taehyung tapi tidak direspon oleh Taehyung malahan Taehyung langsung berlalu begitu saja kekelasnya.

_"Apa benar dia melihat Jungkook waktu itu ? Bila ia aku harus memintaa maaf dan menjelaskan hal ini"_

Baekhyun yang melihat hal tersebut merasakan perasaan bersalah dan setelah itu ia hanya berjalan dengan menunduk sampai ketika ia menabrak seoarang siswi.

"Yak! Kalau jalau lihat-lihat dong miskin! Lihat gara-gara mu sepatu baru ku yang mahal ini jadi kotor! Sekarang bersihkan sepatuku dengan lidahmu! CEPAT!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat lakukan!"

Jujur saja Baekhyun sangat jijik bila harus melakukan hal tersebut dan mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya. Sunggu ia sudah tidak kuat bila harus seperti ini, dan ia ingin langsung berhenti namun ia urungkan niatnya begitu saja.

Sementara Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas bahwa Taehyung sedang melihatnya yang sedang menjilat sepatu itu dan hanya diam begitu saja. Ia sadar Taehyung benar-benar marah padanya dan ia memaklumi hal tersebut. Baekhyun terus menjilat sepatu siswi tersebut dengan dihadiahi tawa dan ejekan dari siswa-siswi lain sampai pergelangan tangan menyeretnya begitu kasar dan ia sangat tahu bahwa itu adalah Daehyun.

Daehyun menyeret Baekhyun dengan kasar menuju mobilnya dan dengan kasar ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan kemudian memaksa Baekhyun untuk masuk dan saat itu juga semua mata menatap dengan bingung akan apa yang dibuat oleh Daehyun kepada Baekyun.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

Seminggu sudah berlalu dimana semenjak Daehyun membawa Baekhyun kesuatu tempat dan membuat para siswa-siswi terlihat bungung karena tidak ada kabar akan Baekhyun yang tidak masuk sekolah begitu saja tetapi sehari setelah kejadian itu Daehyun terlihat biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Banyak yang berfikir Baekhyun pindah sekolah namun teman sekelas Baekhyun ah atau penghuni kelas Baekhyun bilang bahwa nama Baekhyun masih tetap ada di absen kelas dan tidak ada kabar kepindahan Baekhyun dari walikelas mereka.

Pagi ini, suasanan gerbang _Sungha Senior High School_ terlihat ramai dan tentunya banyak perbincangan anatar siswa ataupun sekelompok siswi yang terlihat heboh dengan cerita-cerita mereka. Sampai sebuah mobil _sport_ mewah dengan warna merah masuk kedalam halaman parkir _Yonsang SHS_ dan membuat semua mata terpanah akan mobil _sport_ yang merupakan mobil yang sangat mahal dan hanya ada beberapa didunia bisa berada disekolah mereka.

"Lihat mobil itu kan keluaran terbaru tiga tahun lalu sama seperti mobil Daehyun dan merupakan mobil yang langkah dan sampai saat ini perusahaan yang memproduksinya tidak memproduksinya lagi"

"Siswa baru kah ? Pasti siwa itu sangat kaya layaknya keluarga Jung, mobilnya saja sama seperti mobil Daehyun"

"Setahuku keluarga terkaya selain Keluarga Jung adalah Keluarga Byun. Tapi kudengar anak keluarga Byun masih kelas tiga _Junior High School_ sementara anak sulung mereka sekolah diluar negeri setahuku di Jepang"

"kukira waktu itu pertama kali aku masuk sekolah ini anak Keluarga Byun tapi nya malah orang miskin yang marganya mirip dengan Keluarga Byun"

"Kau benar kukira aku bisa bersekolah dengan dua anak dari dua kelurga terkaya di Korea Selatan tahunya yang satunya hanya _namja_ miskin dari desa yang memiliki marga seperti keluarga Byun"

Seperti itulah bisikan-bisikan dari para siswa-siswi yang melihat mobil _sport_ mewah itu terpakir begitu saja dihalaman sekolah mereka bersebelahan dengan mobil _sport_ milik Daehyun yang sejenis. Sampai pintu mobil tersebut terbuka dan sosok _namja_ manis keluar dengan pakaian seragam seperti mereka dan masuk menuju kelasnya dan tentunya banyak mata yang mentapnya dengan kagum.

"Manisnya _namja_ itu, sepertinya ia siswa baru. Kuharap ia masuk kelas yang sama dengan ku"

"Baru pertama kali kulihat _namja_ semanis itu"

Sementara banyak pujian yang didapatkan _namja_ tersebut hanya dibalas dengan senyumnya yang membuatnya semakin manis dan tentunya langsung banyak siswa-siswi yang langsung ber _fanboy_ dan ber_fangirl_ karena hal tersebut.

_Namja_ manis tersebut memasuki kelas yang begitu ramai dan seketika kelas tersebut langsung sunyi dan semua mata menatapnya penuh kagum hingga sampai semua penghuni kelas megernyit bingung karena _namja_ tersebut berjalan menuju meja yang dimiliki oleh Byun miskin julukan dari seisi kelas.

_Namja _manis itu hanya berdiri dimeja tersebut hingga namanya disebut oleh walikelas dari kelas tersebut.

"Selamat datang Tuan Byun. Sudah seminggu Tuan Byun… Baek… Hyun tidak masuk" Ucap walikelasnya dengan sedikit penekanan dan membuat seisi kelas ternyengit kaget akan nama yang disebutkan oleh walikelas mereka.

"Byun Baek Hyun ? Tuan ?"

"Seminggu ? Ja.. Jangan-jangan kau Byun miskin ?"

"Jaga omongan kalian, Dia Byun Baek Hyun putra sulung dari Keluarga Byun dan merupakan donator terbesar disekolah ini bersamaan dengan Keluarga Jung. Dan ia sudah bersekolah disini dari kelas satu dan ia orang yang kalian siksa selama ini"

"Tii... Tidak Mungkin!"

_Bersambung…_

_-88-_

_Kini lanjut membawa chapter lima, sepertinya semakin klimaks_  
><em>dan untuk apa yang akan dilakukan Daehyun kepada Baekhyun akan saya ceritakan di chapter selanjutanya :)<em>  
><em>seperti biasa terima kasih untuk TaeKai, darkhyuners shinning, RealDe, Baekhyunniewife, FabMinMin, Enjieee, , dan melinda.<em>  
><em>untuk FabMinMin : Maaf ya kalau kurang panjang chap ini tapi jujur nggak bisa bikin cerita diatas 4000 word paling sedikit kurang lebih 2300-an world. soalnya jujur takut nggak nyambung sama ceritanya kalau dibikin panjang-panjang dan kalau dikeluarkan semua idenya ntar kecepetan ceritanya.. hehehe...<em>  
><em>sekian terima kasih...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**WRONG OR RIGHT COUPLE ? **

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo), Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P), Kim Tae Hyung (BTS), Joen Joeng Guk (BTS)

Support Cast : Hyuna (4Minute), Jin (BTS), Lay (EXO), Himchan (B.A.P)

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

_Seminggu sebelumnya…._

_/BRRUUUUGGHH/_

_/BRRAAAAK/_

Tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh kelantai yang sudah usang dan berdebu, seragamnya yang sudah dekil kini menjadi tambah kotor karena debu-debu yang berada dilantai tersebut. Daehyun yang melihat itu hanya menunjukkan _smirk_ nya, dan meraih kerah Baekhyun kembali dan langsung mendorong Baekhyun kedinding dengan keras.

_/BRRUUUUUGH/_

"Masih tidak mau mengaku ?" Ucap Daehyun dengan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"DASAR MISKIN! Lihat barang bagus langsung dicuri! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu mengenai gelang itu HAH!" Ucap Daehyun dengan kasar.

"Su.. sudah.. ku... bilang.. Hah hah.. I.. Itu da.. ri.. _Appa_.. ku" Ucap- Baekhyun yang terbata-bata menahan rasa sakit di rahang dan juga punggungnya.

"KAU PIKIR ITU GELANG MURAH! Itu gelang HANYA ADA SATU DIDUNIA dan kau pikir siapa yang mend-_design_ gelang itu ?" Tanya Daehyun dengan emosinya.

"ITU AKU SENDIRI YANG MEN-_DESIGN!_ Dan itu kupersembahkan hanya untuk BYUN JEONG GUK! Bukan untuk mu BYUN MISKIN!"

_/Deg/_

_"Jadi ia melakukan ini hanya untuk Kookie ? Dan kenapa aku merasa dadaku sesak seperti ini_" Batin Baekhyun.

"DAN SATU LAGI! Jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan kedamaian disekolah hanya karena namamu persis seperti anak sulung keluarga Byun. Ingat itu!"

"AAAAAAAARGHHHH" Rintihan Baekhyun karena perutnya ditendang oleh Daehyun menggunakan dengkulnya.

_/BRUUUUUGH/_

Daehyun yang ingin menghajar wajah Baekhyun kembali namun saat matanya melihat langsung kearah mata Baekhyun ia tidak sanggup melakukannya lagi, dan akhirnya Daehyun menendang Baekhyun yang kemudian melempar Baekhyun hingga tersungkur tidak berdaya.

"Ckckck. Sudah cukup dan gelang ini" Ucap Daehyun yang mengambil gelang tersebut dan langsung memotongnya menggunakan _cutter_. "Kuberikan kepadamu karena ini sudah tidak berarti lagi" Daehyun kemudian melempar gelang tersebut kearah muka Baekhyun dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah kosong tersebut.

"Satu lagi pesanku! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL LAGI DI SUNGHAN SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL LAGI!" Pesan terakhir yang diberikan oleh Daehyun sebelum ia pergi dari rumah tersebut dengan senyum puas.

_"Dasar miskin! Gelang begitu aja langsung dicuri dari Kookie-ku, memang gelang itu mahal karena dibuat langsung oleh pengrajin terkenal dunia" _Batin Daehyun yang masuk kedalam mobil.

_"Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa memukul wajahnya lagi! Arggh! Padahal aku ingin memukul wajahnya itu! SHIT!"_Lanjut Daehyun dengan kesalnya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Sementara Baekhyun yang terkapar dengan lemasnya, matanya kabur dan kepalanya sangatlah pusing namun ia dapat mendengar suara mobil Daehyun yang mulai menjauh. Baekhyun sedari tadi terus menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sampai sekarang akhirnya dirinya mulai menangis karena tidak kuat akan rasa perih yang ada ditubuhnya. Baru pertama kalinya, Baekhyun dihajar seperti ini terlebih lagi oleh orang yang telah membuatnya merasa nyaman beberapa hari ini walau ia hanya menyamar.

Baekhyun sebenarnya dapat melawan dengan jurus _Hakpiddo_ nya namun ntah mengapa semua keahlian bela dirinya hilang begitu saja saat melihat kebencian dalam mata Daehyun tapi ada sedikit kepedihan yang digambarkan oleh mata Daehyun tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kenapa sampai seperti ini ? Aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi"

"Cukup mereka mem_ bully_ ku tapi tidak dengan seperti ini"

"Arghh! Badanku sakit sekali dan bila ini membuatnya puas aku terima yang terpenting…." Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong begitu saja dan mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Sunghan Junior High School_**

Suana kantin yang begitu ramai oleh para siswa dan siswi _Sunghan JHS_ yang merasa kelaparan begitu pula dengn Jungkook dan sahabatnya, Sehun.

_/TRAAAAANG/_

Suara pecahan gelas karena terjatuhnya gelas yang dipegang Jungkook begitu saja, sementara Jungkook hanya menatap heran gelas jus yang ia pegang begitu saja langsung jatuh dan ia mendapatkan perasaan yang tidak enak mengenai sesuatu hal. Dalam pikiran Jungkook terlintas wajah _hyung_-nya, Baekhyun. Tanpa ambil pikir Jungkook langsung bergegas pergi tanpa memperdulikan seisi kantin dan teriakan penjaga kantin yang meminta ganti rugi.

Jungkook terus berlari dengan _smartphone_ yang terus ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Baekhyun tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia sudah menghubungi kedua orang tuanya dan seluruh penghuni rumahnya namun semua merasa dalam kondisi yang sangat baik terkecuali Baekhyun yang tidak mengangkat telponnya begitu saja. Ia sangat tahu, bahwa Baekhyun pasti akan selalu mengangkat telpon bila dihubungi saat jam istirahat seperti ini dan sekarang dia tidak mengangkat telpon yang membuat Jungkook semakin panik.

"Arrrgh! Angkat _hyung_ angkat" Gumam Jungkook yang terus berlari menuju atap sekolah karena membutuhkan ketenangan untuk saat ini.

Jungkook terus berada diatap sekolah hingga menjelang istirahat siang dan ia bolos untuk mata pelajaran yang berlangsung karena pikirannya terus tertuju kepada Baekhyun yang tidak mengangkat telponnya sedar tadi.

_/Drrrrt Drrrrt/_

_"…"_

"Kenapa Lay _hyung _?"

"…"

"Ap—pa ? Bagaimaa bisa ? Apa yang terjadi sama Baekhie_ hyung_ ?"

"…"

"Baiklah, Kookie akan segera pulang. Cepat bawa Baekhie _hyung_ ke rumah sakit dan jangan hubungi _appa_ ataupun _eomma_. Cukup para _maid_ yang tahu"

"…."

_/Piiip/_

_"_AWAS KAU JUNG DAE HYUN! Aku tahu semua ini ulahmu tapi untuk saat ini kondisi _hyung_ ku lebih penting!" Ucap Jungkook yang kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya walau masih ada _songsaenim_ yang mengajar namun dengan cepat ia meminta izin pulang karena kondisi _hyung_ nya yang sedang sakit.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Sunghan Hospital_**

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri semenjak pulang dalam kondisi babak belur dan penuh bercak darah yang menetes dari dagunya karena darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya dan berbagai luka yang menimbulkan bercak merah pada seragamnya. Yang menemukan Baekhyun ialah para _security_ rumahnya yang begitu terkaget saat Baekhyun keluar dari taksi dalam kondisi seperti itu dan langsung pingsan.

Jungkook pun tanpa rasa lelah dan kantuk terus menemani Baekyun dengan menggengam erat tangannya tanpa pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat _hyung_-nya. Hanya Lay yang selalu menemani Jungkook dan beberapa _maid_ yang selalu datang untuk mengantar makanan untuk mereka berdua dan melihat kondisi Tuan Muda mereka, Baekhyun.

Lay yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa merasa sedih dan terus melayani kedua Tuan Mudanya, menyuapi Jungkook yang tidak mau makan dan membantu Jungkook membersihkan Baekhyun dengan handuk basah.

Jungkook terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan Baekhyun tanpa hentinya sampai hari ini saat ia berdoa ia merasakan pergerakan dari tangan Baekhyun yang ia genggam.

"Lay _hyung_, cepat panggil Himchan _uisa_" Perintah Jungkook yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Lay.

"Kook.. Kookie" Panggil Baekhyun yang telah membuka matanya dan melihat _dongsaeng_ nya berada didekatnya."_Hyung.._ Ada dimana ?"

"_Hyung_ sedang berada dirumah sakit, tiga hari lalu _hyung_ pingsan di depan rumah. Apa yang terjadi dan siapa yang mela… ?"

"Permisi, Tuan Jungkook mohon untuk keluar sebentar biarkan saya memerika Tuan Baekhyun" Himchan _uisa_ yang datang kemudian memotong ucapan Jungkook dan memerintahkan Jungkook untuk keluar ruangan.

Jungkook terus berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu pemeriksaan Baekhyun yang dilakukan oleh dokter pribadi keluarganya, Himchan _uisa_.

_/Ceklek/_

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhie _hyunguisa _?" Tanya Jungkook langsung sesaat Himchan _uisa_ keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik namun masih lemah tapi dia sudah boleh pulang lusa sebelum perban yang menutupi luka nya diganti lagi" Jelas _Himchan_ kepada Jungkook. "Kalau Jungkook mau menjenguk sudah boleh masuk sekarang, tapi jangan membuat keributan didalam ya" Ucap Himchan yang mengetahui sorot mata Jungkook yang melihat kedalam.

"Ah _gomawo_ Himchan _uisa_" Ucap Jungkook yang kemudian masuk kedalam melihat Baekhyun tengah duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ dengan tersenyum. "Jangan terus tersenyum _hyung_, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku siapa yang melakukannya"

"Yang melakukannya adalah Daehyun. Tapi _hyung_ mohon jangan melakukan sesuatu padanya biarkan _hyung_ yang akan membalasnya sendiri" Jelas Baekhyun yang melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang terlihat marah.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, _hyung_ sudah berjanji kan beri kesempatan _hyung_ sekali lagi dan _hyung_ sudah memutuskan akan kembali seperti dulu dan akan membuat Daehyun sedikit menyesal" Ucap Baekhyun dengan santainya.

"Baiklah _hyung_"

"Mengenai satu hal, tolong bantu _hyung_ untuk menjelaskan perihal mengenai apa yang kita lakukan sebelumnya kepada Taehyung. _Hyung_ tahu dia pasti sangat kecewa"

"_Nehyung_. Kookie pasti akan membantu _hyung_. Sebelum itu.. Hehehe.. Kookie kangen _hyung_" Ucap Jungkook manja yang kemudian memeluk Baekhyun.

"_Dongsaenghyung_ ini mau manja-manjaan ya ? Hahaha. Sini-sini" Ucap Baekhyun yang bergeser untuk menyisakan satu tempat untuk Jungkook naik dan memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat seakan tidak mau kehilangan sosok Baekhyun.

Lay yang melihat itu pun tersenyum karena dapat melihat kedua Tuan Muda mereka tersenyum dan mengabarkan kepada para _maid_ bahwa Baekhun telah sadar dan meminta untuk menyiapkan semua keperluan Baekhyun yang dulu pernah ia simpan.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun & Jungkook)_**

Seperti pagi biasanya suasana kediaman keluarga Byun terasa sangat sunyi, semua _maid_ tengah bersiap menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua Tuan Muda mereka Baekhyun dan Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook sudah duduk di meja makan menunggu Baekhyun yang tengah bersiap-siap dikamarnya, hari ini ia merasa senang karena mulai hari ini ia akan diantar oleh_ hyung_ nya untuk kesekolah dan baru akan dijemput oleh supir keluarganya saat pulang.

"PAAAGIIII SEMUA!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan ceria.

"Pagi Hyuu.."

"Pagi Tuan Mud…."

Semua yang menyapa Baekhyun tidak hanya Jungkook dan Lay namun semua para _maid _ dan juru masak yang menyapa Baekhyun terhenti karena terpesona melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang sudah berubah atau lebih tepatnya sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi, menjadi Baekhyun yang _stylist, _manis dan ceria.

"_Hyuuuuuuuung!" _Ucap Jungkook yang berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan senangnya. "Sudah lama Kookie tidak melihat _hyung_ seperti ini"

"_Ne _Kookie, mulai hari ini _hyung_ tidak akan membuatmu sedih lagi seperti yang lalu" Ucap Baekhyun yang mengelus surai hitam Jungkook.

"Lay _hyung_ tolong beri tahu para _maid_ untuk membuang semua barang-barang yang tidak kuperlukan itu"

"Baik Tuan Muda. Untuk sarapan hari ini para juru masak sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Tuan Muda Baekhyun dan Tuan Muda Jungkook"

"_Jinjja _?" Ucap Baekhyun dan Jungkook berbarengan dan mulai menuju meja makan yang sudah terhidang makanan kesukaan mereka.

Lay dan para _maid_ beserta juru masak melihat mereka berdua dengan penuh kesenangan, pasalnya keceriaan kedua Tuan Muda mereka telah kembali dan membuat mereka semua menjadi senang terlebih lagi tingkah Jungkook yang makan seperti anak kecil dan Baekhyun yang terus membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang berada di sekitar mulur Jungkook.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Sunghan Junior High School_**

Telihat dengan jelas suasana senin pagi yang cerah dan para siswa _Sunghan JHS_ tengah berjalan masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah dengan teman-teman mereka sampai mata para siswa-siswi tertuju pada mobil _sport_ warna merah yang berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Wow, mobil itu keren sekali. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya"

"Benar-benar mobil yang sangat keren! Aku jadi ingin memilikinya"

"Bukankah itu mobil milik putra sulung keluarga Byun ? Apa mungkin _hyung_ nya Jungkook telah kembali kesini"

"Jika itu benar _hyung nya _Jungkook besok aku harus menitipkan sesuatu kepada Jungkook"

Semua siswa-siswi berbisik-bisik melihat mobil _sport_ merah tersebut dan kebanyakan siswa tingkat akhir yang merupakan teman seangkatan Jungkook mengetahui bahwa itu mobil milik Baekhyun _hyung_, dan kebanyakan siswa kelas satu dan kelas dua yang tidak mengetahui hal tersebut dan menatap mobil itu dengan rasa kagum.

Tak lama Jungkook keluar dari mobil dan berpamitan kepada Baekhyun dan berjalan dengan melambaikan tangan kepada _hyung_ nya yang masih membuka kaca mobilnya dan semua siswa terperangah melihat sosok _namja_ yang manis didalam mobil sebelum mobil yang dikemudikan Baehyun berjalan menjauh.

"Manisnya dia, ternyata Jungkook _sunbae_ memiliki _hyung_ yang manis dan tidak kalah seperti dia"

"Argh! Aku sekarang tidak hanya menjadi _fans_ Jungkook _oppa_ tapi juga _oppa _tadi. Aku harus menanyakannya pada Jungkook _oppa_"

"Manisnya seperti Jungkook _sunbae_, dua bersaudara yang sangat mirip akan kemanisannya"

"Ternyata memang benar itu Byun Baek Hyun. Nanti aku harus membeli sesuatu dan menitipkannya kepada Jungkook besok!"

"Aku Juga! Baekhyun _oppa!_"

"Semoga ia masih menyukai strawberry! Akan kubelikan satu dus susu strawberry merk terkenal besok. Baekhyun _hyung_ tunggu saja hadiahku besok"

"Kalau kau susu, aku akan membelikannya seratus keranjang buah strawberry untuknya! Argh! Baekhyun _hyung_"

Jungkook yang berjalan masuk kedalam hanya dapat menggeleng dengan senyum nakan apa yang diucapkan oleh _junior-junior_ nya dan juga teman seangkatannya. Ia sangat tahu betul bahwa semua teman seangkatannya merupakan _fans_ berat _hyung_ nya yang sangat baik itu dan terlebih lagi ia yakin semua _junior_ nya akan terkagum dengan pesona yang dimiliki oleh _hyung_ nya, Baekhyun.

_"Sepertinya aku harus meminta Lay hyung untuk memesankan mobil box besok atau beberapa taksi dan maid untuk membantu membawa yang akan diberikan mereka"_ Batin Jungkook yang sudah tahu akan apa yang ia terima hari ini dan besok yang mungkin lebih banyak.

"Yooo! Kookie!"

_"Aku melupakan yang satu ini. Pasti ia akan membahas Baekhie hyung. Sahabat sejatiku dan yang katanya fans nomor satu Baekhie hyung, Oh Se Hoon"_ Batin Jungkook.

"Kau tadi diantar oleh Baekhie _hyung_? Dia sudah kembali kah menjad dirinya yang dulu ?" Tanya Sehun dengan antusias. "Bila ia aku sangat senang! Walau saat dua tahun sebelumnya ia memutuskan untuk seperti itu tapi tetap saja manis bagiku dan sekarang ia lebih manis! Baekhie _hyung_!" Ucap Sehun yang terlihat antusias.

_"Benarkan ? Mulai deh lebay nya si Sehun. Hadueeeh. Tapi aku lebih suka seperti ini melihat banyak yang menyukai Baekhie hyung"_ Batin Jungkook.

"Yayayaya.. Kau mau menitipkan apa untuknya ? Biasanyakan kau sangat rajin menitipkan sesuatu untuk Baekhi _hyung_ saat kelas satu dulu"

"Hmmm.. Apa ya ? Biar kupikiran dahulu. _By the way_ Kookie, aku sangat yakin mulai siang ini, saat makan siang kita akan terganggu lagi seperti dulu-dulu"

"Itu kau tahu Sehun, tak apalah sekali-kali yakan eh iya Tao sama Zelo belum datang ya ?"

"Kau kayak tidak tahu mereka saja yang suka telat. Hahaha…"

"Kau benar juga Sehun, ya sudah sebaiknya kita kekelas sekarang"

Jungkook hari ini merasa sangat sempurna karena bisa kembali seperti dulu dan juga ia akan mulai pulang dengan memvawa banyak hadiah untuk _hyung_ nya dari semua siswa-siswi disekolahnya, baginya ini tidak membuat ia kerepotan karena ia sangat menyayangi _hyung_ nya, Baekhyun

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Sunghan Senior High School_**

Baekhyun kini tengah memarkirkan mobilnya tepat disebalah mobil _sport_ milik Daehyun yang persis seperti mobilnya. Ia dapat melihat siswa-siswi _Sunghan SHS_ melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan penuh kagum yang dulunya mereka selalu memberikan tatapan menjijikan kepadanya namun untuk sekarang Byun Baek Hyun telah kembali ke jati dirinya.

"Mari kita lihat siswa-siswi _Sunghan SHS_. Kalian sebentar lagi akan terkagum dengan pesona yang kumiliki, yang selama ini kusembunyikan dari kalian" Monolog Baekhyun yang berada didalam mobil sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang tengah membericarakannya. "Dan terlebih lagi kau Jung Dae Hyun, mungkinkah kau akan jatuh kedalam pesonaku ini yang melebihi _dongsaeng_-ku, Kookie" Lanjut Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan gelang yang pernah Daehyun kasih saat ia menjadi Jungkook dan diperbaiki olehnya.

_"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menyimpan dan memperbaiki ini. Mungkin karena dulu aku sempat terpesona akan sifatmu yang lain"_ Batin Baekhyun memasukan kembali gelang tersebut dan keluar dari mobilnya.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar jelas apa yang dibicarakan oleh para siswa-siswi _Songhan SHS_ akan dirinya sementara itu Baekhyun membalas setiap orang yang melihat kearahnya dengan senyum dan menujukkan _eye smile_ nya kepada semua orang.

_"Dear class, mari kita lihat selanjutnya_" Batin Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam kelas yang ia tinggalkan seminggu lamanya.

Baekhyun terus berjalan menuju mejanya dan ia dapat melihat tatapan kagum atas dirinya dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dahi mereka yang mengernyit heran karena ia menuju mejanya itu.

"Selamat datang Tuan Byun. Sudah seminggu Tuan Byun… Baek… Hyun tidak masuk" Ucap walikelasnya dengan sedikit penekanan dan membuat seisi kelas ternyengit kaget akan nama yang disebutkan oleh walikelas mereka.

"Byun Baek Hyun ? Tuan ?"

"Seminggu ? Ja.. Jangan-jangan kau Byun miskin ?"

"Jaga omongan kalian, Dia Byun Baek Hyun putra sulung dari Keluarga Byun dan merupakan donator terbesar disekolah ini bersamaan dengan Keluarga Jung. Dan ia sudah bersekolah disini dari kelas satu dan ia orang yang kalian siksa selama ini"

"Tii... Tidak Mungkin!"

"Hai semuanya, apa kabar ? Sudah seminggu kita tidak bertemu. Dan terima kasih kalian telah menjadi teman sekelas saya selama dua tahun lamanya" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang ia buat.

"Si.. siang juga Tu.. Tuan Baekhyun" Ucap seluruh siswa tergagap akan apa yang mereka lihat bahwa selama ini yang mereka tindas merupakan putra sulung keluarga Byun.

"Baekhyun, apa anda mau melaporkan apa yang mereka buat kepada Ayah anda ?" Tanya walikelasnya kepada Baekhyun dan seisi kelas langsung berkeringat dingin karena keluarga mereka tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi keluarga Byun kecuali Keluarga Kim dan Keluarga Jung.

"Aku tidak setega itu _songsaenim_" Ucap Baekhyun kepada walikelasnya dan langsung melihat kearah teman sekelasnya yang menggambarkan rasa lega diwajah mereka. "Tapi dengan satu syarat _songsaenim_. Mereka yang ada dikelas ini tidak boleh memberi tahu bahwa aku adalah Byun si Miskin kepada seluruh siswa-siswi di Su_nghan SHS_ ini dan bila sampai mereka memberi tahu akan ada balasannya. Cukup kalian bilang bahwa saya putra sulung keluarga Byun yang pindah dari Jepang bila kalian ditanya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh isi kelas.

"Baiklah Baekhyun. Apa kalian semua mendengar ?"

"Kami mendengarnya _songsaenim_. Kami tidak akan memberi tahu mengenai hal ini kepada siapapun tanpa terkecuali seperti yang diminta Tuan Baekhyun" Ucap Jin ketua kelas

"Oh iya satu lagi Jin, tidak perlu memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Tuan'. Aku bukan Tuan kalian memangnya kalian pelayanku ? Aku ini teman sekelas kalian ingat itu. Dan aku bukan orang yang suka membeda-bedakan orang dari sisi fisik maupun materi jadi, kalau kalian mau berteman dengan ku datang saja tidak perlu melihat _financial_ keluarga kalian. Itu yang diajarkan oleh orang tua ku" Ucap Baekhyun dengan jelas yang langsung ditanggepin oleh anggukan seisi kelasnya yang kemudian langsung menunduk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu khusus hari ini saya tidak akan mengajar, agar kalian tidak merasa canggung dengan Baekhyun, maka saya beri kalian jam pelajaran saya pagi ini untuk lebih akrab terlebih lagi meminta maaf. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu" Ucap Walikelas mereka yang kemudian pergi.

"Kami semua minta maah Baekhyun, seharusnya kami tidak sepert…"

"Sudah-sudah. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian dan apa itu wajah kalian yang ditundukin seperti itu. Aku ini bukan Tuhan yang harus kalian tunduki, aku ini manusia biasa sama seperti kalian. Sekarang angkat wajah kalian" Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai maju kearah mereka.

"Hey Hyuna, angkat wajahmu. Walau kau ini _yeoja_ yang sombong dan suka pamer tapi tidak ada yang bisa kau pamerkan, walau itu barang bagus dan mahal terlebih lagi itu _limited edition_ karena itu kau beli dari uang orang tuamu. Pamerlah bila kau sudah bisa membeli dari hasil jerih payahmu sendiri walau harganya murah" Suara Baekhyun yang begitu pelan dan halus membuat semua _yeoja_ terlihat murung akan selama ini yang mereka lakukan suka pamer dan Hyuna yang wajahnya diangkat oleh Baekhyun kemudian melihat senyum Baekhyun membuat ia merasa bersalah dan menangis.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku memang salah dulu suka pamer akan apa yang aku beli kepadamu dan memaki-maki dirimu yang tidak bisa beli apa-apa" Ucap Hyuna yang mulai menangis.

_/Greeep/_

Seketika Hyuna merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dari depan oleh Baekhyun dan kembali menangis dibahu Baekhyun.

"Sudah Hyuna, tidak usah menangis lagi. Ingat lah yang sudah biarkan lah berlalu dan mulailah lebih baik" Ucap Baekhyun yang mengelus pelan punggung Hyuna dan melepas pelukannya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hyuna.

"Dan kau Jin, walau kau ketua kelas kau harus lebih bersikap adil dan bijaksana kepada seluruh teman sekelasmu bukan hanya memerintah mereka ini dan itu sesuai kehendakmu. Ya mungkin dulu kau suka memerintah karena dulu kau merasa keluargamu lebih kaya dari kami semua namun itu bukan sesuatu yang menjadi andalanmu untuk memiliki kekuasaan dikelas ini"

"_Ne_ Baekhyun. Maafkan aku"

"Nah sekarang kita buat kelas ini lebih baik lagi dari kelas lain. Kalian mau kan kelas ini lebih baik dari kelas lain ?" Ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh seisi kelasnya. "Kalau begitu jadilah lebih baik dan buang sifat kalian yang buruk karena kalian nanti bisa mendapat imbasnya kalau kalian masih bersifat seperti ini" Jelas Baekhyun lagi dan dijawab anggukan oleh teman sekelasnya.

"Sip dah! Kalau begitu mari kita bersenang-senang mumpung _songsaenim_ memberikan waktunya untuk kita. Ada yang punya ide ?"

Baekhyun dan teman sekelasnya kini mulai akrab dan Baekhyun berhasil membuat teman sekelasnya berubah dibanding kelasnya yang dulunya hanya ada kelompok-kelompok kini bisa tertawa dan bersenang-senang dalam satu kegiatan yang mereka lakukan dikelas mereka bersama-sama dan bukan tawa melecehkan saat ia dulu menjadi _nerd_. Dan untungnya Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa semua kelas di _Sunghan SHS _ merupakan kelas kedap suara.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

Baekhyun merasa senang karena ia dapat membuat teman sekelasnya sadar dan sekarang ia berjalan mengelilingi sekolah dan tentunya terus menampilkan senyum andalannya. Namun senyum itu hilang saat ia akan berpapasan dengan Taehyung namun sialnya Taehyung langsung menghindar.

"Baiklah hari ini aku harus menjelaskan kepada Taehyung, sebaiknya aku meminta Jungkook untuk datang ke _café _biasa dan meminta Taehyung juga untuk datang kesana karena ini harus dibicarakan bertiga"

Selesainya Baekhyun mengetik _message_ untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung ia kembali berjalan sendirian dan tentunya ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas lagi banyak yang membicarakannya bahwa ia putra sulung keluarga Byun yang pindah dari Jepang.

_/Bruuuk/_

Saat Baekhyun akan berbelok untuk menaiki tangga ia menabrak seseorang yang ternyata Daehyun dan hampir saja Baekhyun terjatuh bila tangan Daehyun tidak meraih tangannya dan juga pinggangnya begitu saja, dan sekarang mata mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

_"Jungkook ? Eh bukan. Mungkinkah ini Byun Baek Hyun hyung nya Jungkook yang merupakan siswa pindahan dari Jepang itu ? Dia begitu manis dari pada Jungkook"_ Batin Daehyun.

_"Lagi dan lagi aku harus melihat mata tajamnya tapi mata tajam ini memiliki arti yang berbeda. Ingat Baekie kau tidak boleh terjatuh kedalam pesonanya lagi_." Batin Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kau siswa baru ya ?"

"_Ne_ aku pindahan dari dari Jepang. Namaku Byun Baek Hyun""

"Aku Jung Dae Hyun. Boleh ku tahu kau mau kemana ?"

"Ehmmm. Maaf bisa kau lepaskan terlebih Daehyun"

"Eh Maaf Baekhyun aku tidak tahu" Ucap Daehyun yang melepaskan Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya dan kini terlihat wajah Daehyun yang memerah akan malu sedangkan Baekhyun menahan rona merah karena degupan jantungnya dan bergegas pergi.

"Eh kau mau kemana ?" Ucap Daehyun yang berteriak sampai Baekhyun menghilang dalam belokan dilorong sekolahnya itu.

"Ada apa dengan ku ini ? Kenapa saat melihat matanya aku seperti merindukan sesuatu, padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya pertama kali dan perasaan ini. Apa mungkin aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama ? Aku menyukai _hyung _nya Jungkook ? Mungkin aku harus mengejarnya karena Jungkook tidak memberi respon padaku. Kalau adiknya tidak dapat maka kakaknya harus kudapatkan. Mungkin ia cocok denganku dan perasaan ini" Ucap Daehyun percaya diri.

"Untung Byun miskin itu sudah pergi dan sekarang Byun yang asli muncul. Yeah! Dua keluarga terkaya sekarang berada disekolah ini eh tiga deng sama Keluarga si bocah itu" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian pergi.

Sementara Baekhyun terus berjalan dengan pelan karena ia sudah cukup lelah berlari meninggalkan Daehyun.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Baekhie, ingat kau harus bisa membuat Daehyun menyesal" Gerutu Baekhyun yang kemudian kembali berjalan.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Kyungsoo's Cafe _**

Jungkook kini tengah berada di _café_ langganan ia dan Baekhyun, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengunjungi _cafe _ini bersama dengan _hyung_ nya dan tentunya ia sedang berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Taehyung yang sebenarnya ia menemani Baekhyun untuk berbicara dengan Taehyung.

Sementara itu, Taehyung yang sudah sampai memarkirkan motor miliknya dan masuk kedalam _café_ dan duduk dimana ada meja yang kosong walau sebenarnya ia mengetahui nomor meja yang sudah diberitahukan oleh Baekhyun namun ia berniat menunggu Baekhyun disini sampai datang.

_"Kau harus menjelaskan ini semua hyung sesuai message yang kau kirimkan kepadaku"_ Batin Taehyung.

Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk dalam posisi berlawanan dimana Taehyung duduk dekat pintu masuk dan Jungkook duduk di paling ujung sesuai meja pesanan Baekhyun sampai lagu kesukaan mereka diputar dan mereka menyanyikan bagian _favorite _mereka.

**_Taehyung & Jungkook – Caffe Shop_**

**_(Original Song : B.A.P – Caffe Shop)_**

**Jungkook**

Achim haessare nuneul tteugo

**_(Ku buka mataku menuju cahaya matahari pagi)_**_  
><em>Haendeupon sigyereul bogo

**_(Kulihat jam di HP ku)_****  
><strong>Eoje junbihan oseul ipgoseo

**_(Ku pakai baju yang ku taruh semalam)_**  
>Seodulleo jibeul naseojyo<p>

**_(Dan dengan cepat keluar menuju pintu)_**

**Taehyung**

Maeil jeulgyeo deutdeon noraereul, Honja heungeolgeorigo

**_(Sendiri, ku senandungkan lagu yang kusuka dengarkan tiap hari)_**_  
><em>Iksukhan i bilding saireul, Honja geotgoitjyo

**_(Sendiri, kuberjalan diantara bangunan yang sama)_**

**Jungkook**

Monday, tuesday, everyday…

**_(Monday, tuesday, everyday…)_**_  
><em>Geureokjeoreok nan jaljinae

**_(Ku bisa, dan ku baik-baik saja)_**

**Taehyung**

Chingudo manhi mannago

**_(Ku bertemu dengan banyak teman)_****  
><strong>Yojeumen utneunildo manhajyeosseo

**_(Hari ini banyak hal yang membuatku tertawa)_**

**Jungkook**

Summer, winter, spring & fall

**_(Summer, winter, spring & fall)_****  
><strong>Siganeun ppalli ganeunde

**_(Waktu berjalan begitu cepat)_**

**Taehyung****_  
><em>**Wae naneun jejarieseo

**_(Tapi mengapa ku masih ditempat yang sama)_**_  
><em>Neol gidarineunji

**_(Menunggumu?)_**

**Jungkook**

Neowa gadeon keopisyop

**_(Coffee Shop yang biasa kita kunjungi)_**  
>Uri dulmanui keopisyop<p>

**_(Coffee Shop kita)_**

**Taehyung**  
>Ni hyanggiga naneun igoseseo, Meonghani anjaisseo<p>

**_(Dengan hampa ku duduk disini, dimana kubisa mencium aromamu)_**

**Jungkook**

Ajik itji motaeseo

**_(Ku masih tak bisa melupakanmu)_**  
>Uri gieogi namaseo<p>

**_(Kenangan kita masih berbekas)_**

**Taehyung**  
>Nado moreuge tto beoreutcheoreom<p>

**_(Jadi tanpa terasa, seperti sebuah kebiasaan)_**  
>Yeogi wanneunji molla<p>

**_(Ku datang kesini)_**

**Taehyung**

Challanggeorineun ni meoritgyeol

**_(Rambut lembutmu)_**  
>Sae hayan t-shirts &amp; sneakers<p>

**_(Kaus putihmu dan sneaker)_**  
>Saechimhan georeumgeori<p>

**_(Jalan malu-malu mu)_**  
>Kkumsogeseo neol bojiman ijen seolleji anha, girl<p>

**_(Ku melihatmu di mimpiku tapi itu tidak membuat hatiku berdegub lagi, girl)_**  
>Jjinhan keopihyangi sarajideusi<p>

**_(Hanya seperti bagaimana aroma kopi yang kuat menghilang)_**  
>Neon huimihaejyeotji mudeomdeomhaejin keugi<p>

**_(Kau telah memudar, ku menjadi tak berbeda)_**  
>Amureochi anke georeoon i coffee shop<p>

**_(Ku benar-benar baik seperti saat ku berjalan menuju coffee shop ini)_**  
>Iksukhae, ni momeseo nadeon i kyaramel hyang right?<p>

**_(Ku terbiasa, aroma caramel yang datang dari tubuhmu, right?)_**

**Jungkook**

Monday, tuesday, everyday…

**_(Monday, tuesday, everyday…)_**_  
><em>Geureokjeoreok nan jaljinae

**_(Ku bisa, dan ku baik-baik saja_**)

**Taehyung**

Bameneun jamdo jal jago

**_(Ku tidur nyenyak di malam hari)_**  
>Seulpeun yeonghwado nunmureobsi jal bwa<p>

**_(Ku melihat film sedih tanpa menangis)_**

**Jungkook**

Summer, winter, spring & fall

**_(Summer, winter, spring & fall)_****  
><strong>Modeunge byeonhae ganeunde

**_(Semuanya telah berubah)_**

**Taehyung**

Wae naneun jejarieseo

**_(Tapi mengapa ku masih ditempat yang sama)_**_  
><em>Neol gidarineunji

**_(Menunggumu?)_**

**Jungkook**

Neowa gadeon keopisyop

**_(Coffee Shop yang biasa kita kunjungi)_**  
>Uri dulmanui keopisyop<p>

**_(Coffee Shop kita)_**

**Taehyung**  
>Ni hyanggiga naneun igoseseo, Meonghani anjaisseo<p>

**_(Dengan hampa ku duduk disini, dimana kubisa mencium aromamu)_**

**Jungkook**

Ajik itji motaeseo

**_(Ku masih tak bisa melupakanmu)_**  
>Uri gieogi namaseo<p>

**_(Kenangan kita masih berbekas)_**

**Taehyung**  
>Nado moreuge tto beoreutcheoreom<p>

**_(Jadi tanpa terasa, seperti sebuah kebiasaan)_**  
>Yeogi wanneunji molla<p>

**_(Ku datang kesini)_**

**Jungkook**

Neoege oneul haruneun eottaenneunji mutgo sipeo, Aju gakkeum

**_(Kadangkala, ku ingin bertanya padamu bagaimana harimu hari ini)_**  
>Ijen neukkihan paseutado nan jal meongneunde<p>

**_(Sekarangku ku bisa makan greasy pasta)_**  
>How about u? Ajikdo pikeureun mot meongneunji<p>

**_(How about you? Apa kamu masih tak suka acar?)_**  
>Chacheum iksukhaejineun neo eomneun sarmdo kkwae gwaenchanha<p>

**_(Aku sebenarnya terbiasa hidup tanpamu, ini lumayan baik)_**  
>Ni sosigedo useumi najyo<p>

**_(ketika mendengar tentangmu ku bisa tertawa sekarang)_**  
>Haessal gadeukhan changgae gidae ieoponeul kkyeo<br>Nan oneuldo

**_(ku bersandar membelakangi jendela terang dan memakai earphoneku_**

**_lagi hari ini)_**

**Jungkook**

Neowa gadeon keopisyop

**_(Coffee Shop yang biasa kita kunjungi)_**  
>Uri dulmanui keopisyop<p>

**_(Coffee Shop kita)_**

**Taehyung**  
>Ni hyanggiga naneun igoseseo, Meonghani anjaisseo<p>

**_(Dengan hampa ku duduk disini, dimana kubisa mencium aromamu)_**

**Jungkook**

Ajik itji motaeseo

**_(Ku masih tak bisa melupakanmu)_**  
>Uri gieogi namaseo<p>

**_(Kenangan kita masih berbekas)_**

**Taehyung**  
>Nado moreuge tto beoreutcheoreom<p>

**_(Jadi tanpa terasa, seperti sebuah kebiasaan)_**  
>Yeogi wanneunji molla<p>

**_(Ku datang kesini)_**

Tanpa Taehyung maupun Jungkook sadari, mereka berdua bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu sampai dapat didengar oleh seluruh pengunjung _café_ dan tentunya Baekhyun yang sudah berada disana tanpa mereka sadar.

_"Ternyata mereka berdua memang cocok, aku harus mendukung mereka tapi gimana ya caranya ? Tapi aku selesain dulu masalah ini_" Batin Baekhyun yang langsung menuju meja dimana Taehyung berada.

"Taetae, kau sudah berada disini. Mari kemeja yang sudah kupesankan disana sudah ada _donsaengku_" Ajak Baekhyun yang langsung diikuti oleh Taehyung.

Baaekhyun, Jungkook dan Taehyung kini sudah berada dalam satu meja dan Taehyung langsung minta penjelasan atas apa yang Byun bersaudara ini lakukan dengan mempermainkan perasaannya. Jujur saja bagi Taehyung ini membuatnya bimbang akan perasaan yang ia miliki karena mengingat perkataan _eomma_ nya yang terus berada dipikirannya _'Apa benar perasaanmu untuknya Taetae ? Jangan sampai kau memiliki perasaan yang salah coba merenung mana yang membuatmu lebih nyaman saat bersama mereka_'.

Baekhyun maupun Jungkook terus menjelaskan sampai Taehyung mengerti walaupun mereka berdua benar-benar harus memohon kepada Taehyung terlebih Jungkook sampai memohon kepadanya dengan menghampirinya dan itu membuat Taehyung menjadi gugup setengah mati dan merasakan degupan yang ia rindukan seeminggu ini.

"Baiklah _hyung_ dan Jungkook, aku mengerti kalau begitu tidak ada masalah lagi dan kalian jangan seperti ini lagi"

"_Ne _Tae _Hyung_" Ucap Jungkook dengan senyumnya.

"Taetae, mau kah kau membatu _hyung_ mengerjai Daehyun ?"

"Boleh _hyung_ apa rencanaya. Aku juga sudah kesal dengannya"

Baekhyun menjelaskan rencananya dan juga Jungkook ikut membantu dalam rencana ini sampai mereka semua _deal_ akan rencana yang dibuat Baekhyun dan tentunya dengan bantuan ide-ide lain dari Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ pamit duluan ya, Taetae tolong antar Kookie karena _hyung_ mau membeli peralatan tugas untu besok"

"Baekhie _hyung_ aku ikut!"

"Tidak Kookie, kau biar diantar Taetae saja. Kau harus belajar besok ada ulangan biologi ingat itu, _hyung _ingat _songsaenim_ mu itu bilang padaku saat menjadi dirimu. Oh iya, Kookie ini _credit cardhyung_ kau pakai buat bayar ya" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian bergegas pergi setelah menyerahkan _credit card_ miliknya.

"Selalu saja kalau tugas aku dilupakan" Ucap Jungkook dengan cemberutnya.

"Sudah lah Jungkook, namanya juga Baekhie _hyung_. Dia kan lebih mementingkan tugas dibanding dirinya"

"kau bena…."

Ucapan Jungkook terpotong saat ia hendak mengambil menu begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang juga hendak mengambil menu yang ingin ia pesan karena lapar tangan mereka saling memegang menu tersebut dan membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

_Bersambung…._

_-888-_

_Akhirnya Chapter VI realesed juga hehehe.._

_Jujur saja ini chapter terpanjang saya (mungkin karena tambahan lagu) hehehe.._

_Btw yang penasaran apa yang dilakukan Daehyun sudah terjawab dong :D_

_agak nggak tega sih namun diimajinasi seperti itu hehehe..._

_Untuk Chap ini Daebaek ataupun Taekook moment tidak ada tapi di chap depan insya allah ada :)_

_dan tentunya saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang me review : Enjieee, darkhyuners shinning, nurhasanah. putri . 146, FabMinMin, baekhyunniewife, reny . boice, melinda, RealDae, dan TaeKai_

_-888888888888888888-_

_Sebelumnya untuk membalas review :_

_FabMinMin : Duh maaf itu terjadi typo dalam cerita harusnya Sunghan bukan Yonsang tertukar namanya sama cerita satunya -_- tapi sudah saya benarkan dalam ceritanya.. terima kasih sudah mengingatkan :)_

_darkhyunners shinning : Duh nggak tega bikin badbapy kalau dibikin licik gpp kan :D_

_RealDe : nistain ? kalau dikerjain balik boleh nggak ? hehhee.. tapi lihat Baekhyun nya mau ngapain Daehyun dulu ya :D_

_reny . boice : hmmm Karma ya ? boleh tuh hahaha.. untuk itu kayaknya di chap ini Baekhyun menyetujui Taekook :D_

_nurhasanah . putri . 146 : reaksi Daehyun terpesona kayaknya ? lihat di chap selanjutnya :D eh iya pertanyaanmu maaf saya jawab di inbox ya :D mengenai saya namja atau yeoja :DDD_

_Enjieee : Reaksi Daehyun kayaknya terpesona._

_TaeKai : mulai tegang ceritanya ampe bingung -_-_

_-88888888-_

_sekian saya membalas review kalian hehehe.._

_biasanya saya membalas by inbox tapi karena lagi sibuk jadi nggak sempet balas :( Maaf ya.._

_Semoga puas dengan lanjutannya ya dan mohon review kembali :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**WRONG OR RIGHT COUPLE ? **

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo), Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P), Kim Tae Hyung (BTS), Joen Joeng Guk (BTS)

Support Cast : Lay (EXO), Jin (BTS)

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_BOOK STORE_**

Daehyun dengan malas mengendari mobil _sport_ hitamnya menuju sebuah _Book Store_ yang dekat dengan rumahnya karena ia mesti membeli beberapa buku _referensi_ yang ia butuhkan untuk tugas-tugasnya. Yang membuat dirinya malas ialah bukan karena membeli buku tersebut tapi _Kwon Songsaenim_ wali kelas 2-A yang merupakan guru _biologi_ nya itu akan membuat kinerja kelompok tapi bukan hanya itu saja karena teman satu kelompoknya akan dibagi dari kelas dua keseluruhan dan pengumuman kelompok akan diberitahu minggu depannya.

Sejujurnya Daehyun merupakan murid yang pintar namun ia membenci tugas kelompok karena ia harus mengerjakannya bersama teman sekelompoknya, dirinya lebih suka mengerjakan tugas itu seorang diri karena lebih tenang dan tidak berisik dibanding bersama-sama.

"Itu bukannya mobil milik Baekhyun ya ? Jadi dia kesini juga ? Mungkin dia juag mencari buku _referensi_ untuk tugas biologi itu. Semoga aja dia teman sekelompokku itu kan kalau iya aku jadi semangat"

Tujuan Daehyun yang sebelumnya mencari buku kini berubah, ya tujuan utamanya kini adalah mencari sosok Baekhyun yang berada di toko tersebut. Matanya terus mencari sosok _namja_ yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi dengan menelusuri setiap lorong tersebut. Sampai ia tiba dilorong "_Biology"_

_"Astaga, kenapa aku tidak mencarinya dari awal disini aja kalau tujuannya ternyata sama. Kenapa aku mesti muter-muter setiap lorong dari khusus anak kecil sampai kesini. Bodoh sekali kau Jung Dae Hyun"_ Ucap Daehyun yang meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

Daehyun berjalan dengan santai dan berpura-pura tidak melihat Baekhyun yang ada disamping dan sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyadari sosok Daehyun yang berada didekatnya karena sibuk membaca contoh buku yang sudah dibuka oleh pemilik toko untuk _sample_ setiap buku yang dijual. Saat tangan Baekhyun meraih buku yang ingin ia baca selanjutnya, Daehyun dengan iseng ikutan mengambil buku tersebut dan memegang tangannya.

_/DEG/_

_"Tangan ini.. Tangan Daehyun"_ Batin Baekhyun

_"Astaga, halus sekali tangannya"_ Batin Daehyun

"Jung.. Dae.. Hyun" Ucap Baekhyun yang masih tidak percara

"_Ne_, ini aku Jung Dae Hyun. Hehehe.. Kau mencari buku buat _referensi _ ya ?"

"_Ne, Kwon Songsaenim_ baru memberi tahu hari ini, padahal aku baru pindah mana dia bilang kelompoknya itu sepasang dengan kelas dua yang lain. Kan aku sama sekali tidak kenal" Ucap Baekhyun yang mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

_"Astaga! Kenapa dia melakukannya, kalau bukan ditempat umum sudah kuculik kau Baek"_ Batin Daehyun yang masih menetralkan pikirannya.

"Masa kau tidak kenal dengan siapa pun ? Yakin Baek ? Kau kan kenal denganku"

"Oh iya lupa, aku kan kenal denganmu ya ? eh tapi memang kau kelas dua juga Dae ?"

"Aku emang kelas dua Baek, tepatnya kelas 2-B. kau kira aku kelas tiga apa"

"Hahaha.. Lagi tampangmu itu tua sekali.. Hahaha.. 2-B ? berarti kelas kita sebelahan ya ? aku 2-A"

"YAK! Begini-begini aku masih tampan ya. Memang kau, wajahmu itu terlalu imut buat kelas dua.. Haha.."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. kau tega sekali Dae.. Hiks…" Ucap Baekhyun yang berpura-pura menangis.

"YAK! Baek.. Baekhyun jangan nangis ya ? Ini kan ditempat umum"

"BODO! AKU BENCI!"

"Jangan benci aku dong Baek. Ya ya jangan ya" Ucap Daehyun dengan merajuk.

"Hahaha.. kau ini tidak cocok banget Dae buat merajuk. Hahahaha"

"YAK! Kau mengerjaiku ya ?"

"MEMANG!"

"HEI KALIAN JANGAN BERISIK! KALAU MAU BERISIK DILUAR SANA" Ucap seorang penjaga toko tersebut dan langsung membuat mereka berdua kembali diam dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

_"Dia kalau lagi diam begini bernar-benar terlihat manis. Sama seperti saat di Elementary dulu. Aku senang dia sudah kembali dari Jepang"_ Batin Daehyun.

_"Ckckc. Kau selalu membuat ulah Daehyun. Tapi tunggu saja sesuatu yang menarik" _Batin Baekhyun

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_KYUNGSOO'S CAFÉ_**

Jungkook dan Taehyung kini sedang asik menikmati makanan mereka dan tidak ada pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua selalu saling melirik satu sama lain tanpa ada yang mengetahui walau sesekali pandangan mereka bertemu dan langsung mereka palingkan wajah mereka berdua.

_"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa makan berdua seperti ini dengan Tae semua karena Baekhie hyung, kan aku jadi bingung mau bicara apa"_ Batin Jungkook.

"_Astaga kenapa jadi awkawk moment begini. Dan jujur saja saat memandang matanya aku merindukan sosok mata itu" _Batin Taehyung

"Jungkook / Tae _hyung_" Ucap mereka berdua berbarengan yang ingin mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan mereka sedari tadi.

"Ah Tae _hyung_ duluan saja"

"Tidak, kau duluan saja Jungkook"

"_hyung_ duluan"

"Kau duluan"

"Baiklah. Aku Cuma mau berterima kasih karena _hyung_ sudah menjaga Baekhie _hyung_ selama ini dan maaf karena sudah membuat _hyung_ kecewa atas rencanaku yang bodoh saat itu"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Jungkook. Aku awalnya juga kecewa namun setelah mendengarkan hal itu aku tidak akan marah lagi sama kalian berdua"

"Benarkah ? Terima kasih _hyung_. Oh iya _hyung_ mau ngomonng apa tadi?"

"Hmmm.. Apa ya aku lupa.. Hehe.."

"Yah _hyung_ mah gitu" Ucap Jungkook dengan sebal.

"Haha.. Kau ini lucu sekali kalau lagi ngambek begini" Goda Taehyung.

"Bodo Bodo Bodo Bodo Bodo Bodo Bodo Bodo"

"_Aigooooo_, Byun Jeong Guk sedang ngambek"

"Au ah _hyung_" Ucap Jungkook yang kemudian pergi karena Taehyung yang terus menggoda dirinya.

"Yak! Jungkook, mau kemana kau" Ucap Taehyung yang mengambil uang dan meletakannya dimeja tersebut dan bergegas mengehar Jungkook yang keluar café.

"Hei! Baekhie _hyung_ menyuruhku mengantarmu" Ucap Taehyung yang berhasil mengejar Jungkook dan menyeret Jungkook menuju parkiran dimana sepeda motornya terparkir.

"Yah, aku bisa pulang sendiri _hyung_. Lepas -lepas-lepas " Ucap Jungkook yang mencoba melepas cengkraman Taehyung pada lengannya.

"Kau mau aku dibunuh oleh Baekhie _hyung_ ?"

"Biarkan saja _hyung_"

"Kau ini. Ayo cepat naik dan pakai ini, untung aku selalu membawa dua _helm_" Ucap Taehyung yang mencoba memakaikan _helm_ pada Jungkook.

_"Astaga. Tae hyung dilihat dari dekat begini benar-benar begitu tampan dan sorot matanya yang tajam"_ Batin Jungkook yang terus mencoba menahan degupan jantungnya dan menelan_ saliva_ nya dengan kasar.

_"Dilihat dari dekat memang wajahnya manis tapi jujur lebih manis kalau tadi dia sedang sebal seperti itu"_ Batin Taehyung yang melihat wajah Jungkook dari dekat.

"Sekarang kau peganganyang erat ya Jungkook"

"Memangnya ken… YAK! _HYUUUUUUNG! _PELAN-PELAAAAAAAAN" Teriak Jungkook seketika saat tiba-tiba Taehyung mengendarai sepeda motornya langsung dengan kecepatan tinggi.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**K****_EDIAMAN KELUARGA BYUN (BAEKHYUN & JUNGKOOK)_**

_Jungkook's Room_

"YAK! Awas kau Tae _hyung_. Berani-beraninya mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan seperti itu, dia mau membuatku mati muda apa ? Tidak sadar apa dia membawa manusia nan imut seperti ku ini yang merupakan putra bungsu keluarga Byun. Huuuuu" Ucap Jungkook kesal yang merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidurnya.

"Akibat dia ngebut begitu kan aku jadi harus memeluknya dari belakang. Bagaimana kalau Tae _hyung _ merasakan degupan jantungku tadi ? AAAAAAAAAA"

"Tapi aroma tubuh Tae _hyung_ begitu _manly_ dan menyegarkan, aku jadi merindukan wanginya. Dan punggungnya begitu nyaman saat aku merebahkan kepalaku dipunggug kokoknya itu. Terlebih lagi tanganku tidak sengaja memeluk perutnya begitu erat dan merasakan perutnya yang rata itu.. AAAAAA. Bagaimana ini!" Ucap Jungkook yang semakin _frustasi_.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

_Baekhyun's Room_

Baekhyun yang tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya kini tengah disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas yang membuatnya semakin pusing karena banyak sekali tugas yang ia tunda selama seminggu itu. Tapi bagi Baekhyun ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat agar bisa lekas tidur.

"Haaaah.. Tugas ini kenapa begitu banyak sekali ? Aku sampai pusing begini" Ucap Baekhyun yang terus membolak-balikan sebuah buku tugas yang berada ditumpuk paling atas dari setumpuk buku tugas yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Ini semua gara-gara si Daehyun itu. Kalau saja ia tidak memukulku dirumah tua itu, aku tidak akan memiliki tugas sebanyak ini" Ucap Baekhyun yang mendengus mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu dan mengeluarkan kalung yang tergantung sebuah gelang dan ukiran yang di _design_ khusus yang terdapat bekas sisa potongan dikedua sisi yang telah diperbaiki olehnya.

"Tunggu saja Dae, kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Ku yakin kau akan segera jatuh dalam pesonaku ini, tapi jujur aku tidak tega melakukan hal ini. Aku melakukan hal ini agar kau jera Dae" Ucap Baekhyun yang menggengam gelang itu dengan erat.

"Suatu saat kuyakin kau akan berubah, dan saat itu pasti datang. Namun jangan mengemis tentang cinta padaku Dae suatu saat nanti walau sejujurnya aku masih merasakan degupan jantung ini setiap kali aku didekatmu dan mencoba mengusir degupan ini" Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar mengecup gelang itu dan memasukannya kembali.

"Sudahlah aku harus mengerjakan tugas ini, _FIGHTING _BAEKHIE! Masih ada tujuh buku tugas yang harus kau selesaikan" Ucap Baekhyun yang menyemangati dirinya akan menyelesaikan tugas tersebut.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA KIM (TAEHYUNG_**)

Taehyung dan Nyonya Kim kini sedang berada diruang makan yang sedang bercanda gurau sementara Tuan Kim memang tidak berada dirumah dari tiga hari lalu karena harus mengurusi kantor cabang yang baru dibuka oleh perusahaannya.

"Taetae, bolehkan _eomma_ bertanya ?"

"_Ne eomma_. ada apa ?"

"Kau kenapa sedari pulang, _eomma_ lihat terlihat sangat gembira ?"

"Jadi gini _eomma, _aku dan Baekhie _hyung_ sudah baikan dan terlebih lagi saat itu ada Jungkook, adiknya Baekhie _hyung_ yang dulu menjadi dirinya"

"_Aigoooo!_ Jadi putra _eomma _sudah bertemu dengan Jungkook ?"

"Apa sih _eomma_. bukannya mendukungku dengan Baekhie _hyung_"

"Tapi dari caramu menyebut kata Jungkook berbeda saat menyebut nama Baekhie _hyung_ mu itu. Ingat yang _eomma_ bilang pastikan hatimu itu memilih siapa Taetae"

_"Eomma memang benar, Saat bersama Jungkook ntah mengapa merasa sesuatu yang berbeda. Apa mungkin aku mulai menyukai Jungkook ? Yangkutakutkan ialah bila rencana ini berdampak padaku nanti bagaimana ?"_ Batin Taehyung.

"Ah _ne eomma_, Taetae mau kekamar ya _eomma_" Ucap Taehyung yang mulai menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dengan penuh tanda tanya dalam pikirannya.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang suka sekali bimbang sama pikirannya sendiri dan langsung pergi begitu saja" Ucao Nyonya Kim yang melihat tingkah Taehyung yang bimbang akan perasaannya sendiri.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA JUNG (DAEHYUN)_**

Semenjak pulang dari toko buku, Daehyun merasa senang karena ia berhasil mendapatkan nomor telpon Baekhyun, jujur saja ia ingin menghubungi Baekhyun namun ia merasa ragu karena takut mengganggunya. Karena saat akan pulang Baekhyun berkata padanya bahwa malam ini ia sangat sibuk karena harus mengejar materi-materi pembelajarannya yang berbeda dengan di Jepang.

"Haaah.. Udah jam sebelas malam apa Baekhyun sudah selesai ya ? Aku mau menghubunginya" Ucap Daehyun yang sedari tadi terus memandangi nomor yang tertera pada _smartphone_ nya itu.

"Akan kucoba mengetik _message_, kalau dia membalas berarti tuagsnya sudah selesai, tapi kalau dia tidak membalas berarti tugasnya belum selesai" Ucap Daehyun yang mulai mengetik _message_ untuk Baekhyun

**_To : Baekhyun_**

**_Malam Baek, ini aku Daehyun_**

**_Apa malam-malam begini aku mengganggumu ?_**

_Sent!_

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Daehyun tidak henti-hentinya memandangi _smarphone_ nya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari benda itu. Lima menit telah berlalu, dan sekarang sudah setengah jam berlalu tidak ada _notification_ akan pesan masuk dari Baekhyun yang ada hanya _message _ yang datang dari para operator _provider_ nya.

"Mungkin dia masih mengerjakan tugasnnya atau dia sudah tidur ? Huft. Ternyata perjuangan mendapatkan anak keluarga Byun susah juga" Ucap Daehyun yang bersiap untuk tidur namun tidak tidur karena ada _notification_ masuk yaitu Baekhyun

**_From : Baekhyun_**

**_Maaf Dae, aku baru menyelasikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan songsaenim_**

**_Apa kau sudah tidur Dae ?_**

Daehyun dengan gerakan secepat kilat langsung mengetik untuk membalas _message_ dari Baekhyun.

**_To : Baekhyun_**

**_Tidak apa-apa kok Baek,_**

**_Aku belum tidur lebih tepatnya baru mau tidur.. Hehehe.._**

_Sent!_

Dan kini posisi Daehyun berubah yang sedari tadi berbaring kini tengah duduk menyandar pada _headboard_ tempat tidurnya.

**_/drrrt drrrt/_**

**_From : Baekhyun_**

**_Aigooo Dae!_**

**_Kalau kau mau tidur, tidur lah Dae._**

**_Tidak baik tidur malam-malam begini Dae_**

**_Aku mau tidur soalnya udah malam Dae_**

Daehyun yang membaca pesan tersebut merasa pupus sudah karena niatnya ingin dapat saling mengirimkan pesan malah gagal total dan terakhir Daehyun pun mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat tidur untuknya dan , Daehyun akhirnya memilih untuk tidur karena besok ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_SONGHA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL_**

Pagi ini Jungkook sama seperti kemarin diantar oleh Baekhyun menuju sekolahnya yang dimana ia sudah sadar bahwa teman seangkatannya yang mengidolakan _hyung_ nya itu pasti sudah datang terlebih dahulu dan itu ternyata benar. Mereka semua teman seangkatan Jungkook kini mulai menyerbu mobil Baekhyun namun dengan cepat Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya, sementara Jungkook yang sudah dapat merasakan hawa tidak enak segera berlari menuju kelasnya dan sesampainya dikelas ia mengirim pesan kepada Lay untuk memerintahkan sepuluh _maid_ dan menyewa beberapa mobil _box_ dan harus sampai dalam waktu lima belas menit lagi.

"JUNGKOOKIE!"

_"Hadeuh… Makhluk satu ini lagi pasti dia membawa hadiah untuk Baekhie hyung juga"_Batin Jungkook.

"_Ne Sehunnie_"

"Kau tahu , hari ini aku membawakan apa untuk Baekhie _hyung _? Tadaaaaaaa!" Tunjuk Sehun yang mengeluarkan sebuah boneka strawberry berukuran besar sementara Jungkook hanya dapat menggelengkan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu.

_"Mau ditaruh dimana lagi itu boneka strawberry itu ? kamar Baekhie hyung kan sudah penuh sama boneka._

"Kau taruh barang itu disana dan bantu aku meletakan ini diketiga meja itu karena kurang dari lima menit lagi mereka akan datang" Ucap Jungkook yang langsung diangguki oleh Sehun karena sudah tahu akan apa yang terjadi dalam waktu lima menit lagi.

"KYAAAAA! Jungkook! Aku membawakan hadiah untuk _hyung_-mu"

"Jungkook, toong terima ini untuk _hyung_ mu ya"

"JUNGKOOOOOOOOOK! Aku membuatkan sebuah cake _strawberry_ untuk _hyung_ mu"

"JUNGKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK! Tolong berikan makan siang ini untuk Baekhie _hyung_ ya ? Aku sudah membuat ini dari jam lima pagi"

"Jungkook. Tolong kau bawa sepuluh rak buah strawberry ini untuk _hyung_ mu"

"Aku membelikan sepuluh dus susu strawberry yang berkualitas tinggi"

_"Astaga mereka ini masih pagi sudah membuat keributan seperti ini" _Batin Jungkook

_"Sudah lama aku tidak merasa cemburu seperti ini pujaan hatiku harus memiliki fans seperti mereka"_ Batin Sehun.

"Baiklah-baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik ya. Pertama yang merasa akan memberikan sesuatu berupa makanan mohon meletakannya disebelah kanan, yang akan memberikan sebuah barang tololng letakan di sebelah kiri dan yang memberikan sesuatu yang memiliki sifat benda pecah belah dapat meletakannya tepat ditengah-tengah sesuai dengan papan tersebut dan mohon antri" Jelas Jungkook yang langsung dituruti oleh semua oranh tesebut.

"Tuan muda, semua yang anda butuhkan sudah ada didepan sekolah" Lay yang sudah datang bersama dengan sepuluh _maid_ yang diminta oleh Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu tolong angkut semua ini dan bawa pulang, oh iya untuk makan siang atau sejenis makanan manis tolong Lay _hyung _serahkan hari ini sebelum jam makan siang ke Baekhie _hyung_"

"Baik Tuan Muda. Semua silakan bawa semua ini kedalam mobil dan dimohon berhati-hati"

"Baik Kepala Pelayan" Jawab seluruh sepuluh _maid_ yang langsung membawa seluruhnya kedalam mobil.

Sementara Jungkook kini sudah kembali duduk bersama Sehun dimeja mereka berdua yang tengah membahas sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi Sehun namun bagi Jungkook tidak terlalu penting karena Sehun terlihat begitu sangat antusias.

"Kookie, ayolah bilang pada Baekhie _hyung_ ya ? Please"

"Tidak Sehunie, jika kau pergi berkencan dengan Baekhie _hyung_ , aku tahu kau pasti akan langsung mengutarakan perasaanmu"

"Tuh kau tahu. Aku kan baik dan cocok dengan _hyung_ mu Kookie"

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau mempunyai calon kakak ipar sepertimu Hunnie"

"Kalau begitu sekali saja buat aku mengobrol dengan Baekhie _hyung_ ya ?"

"Kau kan sudah sering mengobrol"

"Mengobrol apanya ? Mengobrol saat kau dan aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu ?"

"Nah itu tahu"

"Oh NO Kookie! Ayolah Kookie, demi sahabatmu yang satu ini"

"Haish! Baiklah akan kuusahakan terlebih dahulu"

"Ah, Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih Jungkookie"

"_Ne ne ne_ Sehunnie"

Baik Jungkook maupun Sehun, mereka berdua terus membahas hal mengenai antusias Sehun kepada Baekhyun dan tentunya itu membuat seluruh siswa yang ada dikelasnya ikut nimbrung bersama mereka. Dan seketika itu langsung membuat Jungkook pusing, karena mereka semua ingin juga dapat berbicara dengan Baekhyun secara langsung.

_"Kalian fikir hyung ku itu bola, bisa digilir buat diajak ngobrol. Ini semua gara-gara Sehun awalnya sih. Huft"_ Batin Jungkook.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_SONGHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL_**

Jam makan siang, merupakan jam-jam yang ditunggu oleh setiap muruh di _Songha SHS_, karena mereka para siswa-siswi _Songha SHS_ dapat dengan bebas berbincang dengan teman mereka yang berbeda kelas dengan mereka. Seharian ini suasana kelas 2-A tidak secanggung kemarin karena mereka yang berada dikelas tersebut sudah mulai berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya Baekhyun lah yang memulai berinteraksi dengan mereka semua.

"Tuan Muda Baekhyun" Ucap Lay yang tengah berdiri tepat didepan kelas Baekhyun dan langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari seisi kelas kepada Lay.

"Ah Lay _hyung_ ada apa ?" Ucap Baekhyun dan tentunya seisi kelas heran kenapa Baekhyun memanggil pelayannya dengan kata _'Hyung'_ bukan nama langsung seperti halnya mereka.

"Ini Tuan Muda, saya membawakan bekal yang diberikan oleh teman-teman Tuan Muda Jungkook" Jelas Lay dengan langkah santainya masuk kedalam ruang kelas 2-A.

"Aku jadi tidak enak dan merasa direpotkan seperti ini _hyung_"

"Menurutku tidak Tuan Muda, karena saat saya mengambil barang pemberian dari teman Tuan Muda Jungkook, saya melihat raut wajah mereka sangat antusias dan bahagia dan saya dapat melihat raut wajah senang dari mereka"

"Tetap saja saya jadi tidak merasa enak pada mereka _hyung_. Kalau begitu, bila besok mereka membawa lagi tolong sampaikan terima kasihku kepada mereka ya _hyung_"

"Baik Tuan Muda, akan saya sampaikan. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu Tuan Muda, karena says harus membantu para _maid _untuk merapihkan semua pemberian yang lainnya dirumah"

"Hati-hati ya Lay _hyung" _Ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Lay sebelum pergi.

"Baekhyun, boleh kah kami tahu kenapa kau memanggil pelayanmu itu dengan sebutan '_hyung_'?" Tanya Jin yang penasaran.

"Karena sedari kecil baik aku maupun adikku diajarkan untuk memanggil para pelayan kami atau yang bekerja dikediaman kami dengan sebutan '_hyung_' atau '_nunna'_ seperti itu"

"Apa mereka tidak melunjak dipanggil seperti itu ?"

"Tentu tidak Jin, kami sekeluarga sangat menyayangi para pelayan dan seluruh pekerja yang berada dirumah kami dan itu membuat mereka merasa nyaman di kediaman kami" Jelas Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Jin.

"Baekhyun. Hei kau Jin, kenapa kau pegang-pegang lengan Baekhyun ? Kau tidak tahu kau berada ditingkat yang jauh dengannya" Daehyun yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelas dan melihat Jin yang tengah memegang lengan Baekhyun langsung menatap Jin dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Ah maafkan aku Daehyun" Ucap Jin yang langsung melepaskan tangannya itu.

"Ada apa ini ? Apanya yang berada ditingkat yang jauh ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tahu maksud dari Daehyun adalah tingkat kekayaannya jauh diatas Jin.

"Begini Baekhyun, Mereka ini tidak pantas berteman denganmu yang kekayaan keluarga mereka jauh dibawah kekayaan keluargamu. Kau harus pandai memilih teman yang selevel denganmu dan denganku Baek" Jelas Daehyun.

"tapi Dae hal itu tidak boleh, kita semua disini sama. Aku tidak keberatan berteman dengan mereka karena aku tidak melihat dari sisi _financial_ keluarga mereka"

"Tapi Baek…"

"Dan kau ini bukan siapa-siapa ku yang bisa mengaturku untuk berteman dengan siapapun" Jelas Baekhyun yang kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

_"Shit! Apa aku salah ngomong ? Kenapa Baekhyun berbeda sekali dengan kami semua, dia persis si Kim satu itu"_ Batin Daehyun yang kemudian mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baek-Bae-Baek"

"Apalagi Dae ?"

"Kau marah padaku karana yang aku ucapkan tadi ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kesal dengan cara pemikiran kalian yang seperti itu"

"Tapi itu kan hal…."

"Ah Taetae" Panggil Baekhyun yang melihat Taehyung berjalan menghampirinya dan membuat omongan Daehyun terpotong.

_"Mereka udah saing kenal ? kan Baekhyun baru pindah. Sepertinya ada yang aneh ?"_ Batin Daehyun curiga.

"_Ne _Baekhie _hyung"_

"Begini nanti tolong jemput Jungkook ya karena hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputnya dan para supir keluarga kami sedang membawa seluruh mobil kami untuk di _service_"

"Tenang saja _hyung_, aku pasti akan menjemput tunanganku itu"

_"Tu-Tunangan ? Jadi bocah Kim ini ternyata Tunangan Jungkook ? Terus kenapa dia melindungi si Byun miskin itu dulu"_ Batin Daehyun yang kaget karena Taehyung mengucapkan kata 'Tunangan'.

"Ah iya Taetae, kau bilang _namja_ culun yang selalu kau lindungi karena memiliki nama yang mirip denganku berada dikelas yang sama denganku kan ?"

"_Ne hyung_. Apa _hyung_ sudah bertemu dengannya ?"

"Boro-boro bertemu dengannya, dari kemarin aja tidak ketemu. Apa dia capek karena sudah di _bully_ oleh seisi sekolah seperti yang kau bilang di_chat_ saat aku berada di Jepang ? Siapa sih biang keladinya, tidak berperi kemanusiaan banget. Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang bersifat seperti itu" Ucap Baekhyun dan pada kalimat terakhir membuat Daehyun merasa tertegun dengan yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

_"Bagaiman kalau Baekhyun tahu, aku dalang dari pembullyan itu ? Apa benar dia tidak suka dengan seperti itu ? Awas saja kau Kim kalau sampai memberi tahu Baekhyun" _Batin Daehyun yang langsung menatap Taehyung dengan tajam.

_"Aku tahu arti tatapanmu itu Dae"_ Batin Baekhyun yang melihat arti tatapan Daehyun yang mengisyaratkan ancaman pada Taehyung.

"Ah aku sampai lupa, kalian sudah saling kenal ?"

"Sudah kok Baek / Baekhie _hyung_" Ucap Daehyun dan Taehyung berbarengan.

"Syukurlah, oh iya Taetae ini aku mendapat bekal makan siang dari teman sekolah Jungkook. Kau ambil satu ya ? Kau kan tahu aku tidak mungkin memakan ini banyak-banyak"

"Terima kasih _hyung_. Kalau begitu Taetae pamit sebentar ya _hyung_" Pamit Taehyung.

"Dae, kau mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku ?" Tanya Baekhyun sesaat Taehyung yang telah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah Baek tapi setelah itu kita ke kantin ya ? Aku kan belum beli makan"

"Kau mau beli makan ? Kau tidak lihat aku membawa enam bekal ditangan kananku ini ? Kau kan bisa makan bekal ini kalau kau mau, lagi pula kau tidak mendengar ya tadi kalau aku tidak mungkin memakan bekal ini seorang diri"

"Jadi aku boleh memakannya ?"

"Tentu saja boleh, yaudah ayo keperpustakaan dan meminjam buku abis itu kita ke taman belakang. Ada kan taman belakang di sekolah ini" Tanya Baekhyun yang berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai selak beluk sekolahnya itu.

"Baiklah ayo Baek" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian langsung menggenggam tangan mereka berdua satu sama lain dan menarik Baekhyun untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

_"Aku tidak sabar buat makan berdua dengan Baekhyun ditaman belakang"_ Batin Daehyun yang merasa sangat senang karena bisa makan berdua dengan Baekhyun ditaman belakang sekolahnya.

"Dae-Dae-Dae-Dae. Kau bisa pelan sedikit tidak nanti kita jatuh"

"Tenang tidak akan jatuh kok"

_"Ckck kau ini bersemangat sekali Dae" _Batin Baekhyun yang mencoba membalas genggaman tangan Daehyun

Semua yang melihat kejadian dimana Daehyun menarik Baekhyun untuk berjalan lebih cepat terlihat ada yang gembira. Siapa yang tidak gembira karena melihat putra dari keluarga Jung dan Byun terlihat saling menggenggam tangan mereka satu sama lain. Ada yang berbisk_ 'Mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok ya ?', 'ah memang ya keluarga ternama memang sama-sama cocok', 'Aku mau bikin fans club mereka'_. Seperti itulah bisik-bisikan dari para siswa dan siswi _Songha SHS _yang melihat mereka berdua.

Sementara Daehyun yang terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan merasakan bahwa Baekhyun membalas genggaman tangannya terlihat bahagia karena Baekhyun membalasnya. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk lebih lama menggegam tangan Baekhyun dengan melalui jalan memutar untuk lebih lama menggenggam tangan yang halus dan putih itu.

Sementara Baekhyun tahu karena Daehyun melewati jalan memutar untuk ke perpustakaan dan terseyum kemenangan. Namun siapa sangka, dibalik senyum kemenangan tersebut Baekhyun terus menahan degupan jantungnya yang selalu muncul dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan berdua, sampai Daehyun tidak melihat tanda bahwa lantai yang mereka lewati tengah di_moping_ dan membuat Daehyun dan Baekhyun terpeleset karena lantai yang licin itu.

_/Deg Deg Deg/_

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu dimana Daehyun berada dibawah dan Baekhyun yang berada diatas tubuh Daehyun, karena saat terpleset Daehyun berhasil memutar tubuhnya dan langsung menangkap Baekhyun dengan memeluknya sebelum mereka berdua terjatuh. Sementara Baekhyun hanya kaget karena tiba-tiba saat akan terjatuh dirinya ditarik oleh Daehyun kedalam pelukannya.

_"Mata yang tajam ini, sama seperti mata Daehyun pada waktu itu" _Batin Baekhyun

_"Dia benar-benar sangat manis ternyata bila dilihat dari dekat. Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya"_

_Bersambung…._

_Wah, akhirnya lanjut juga cerita ini,_

_maaf banget saya telat update untuk cerita ini dan saya bener-bener meminta maaf karena nanti dua sampai tiga minggu saya tidak akan update,_

_namun sebelum itu saya akan mencoba untuk update 'Classical Music', 'Its You' dan 'My Hero'_

_karena saya mesti menyelesaikan tugas kantor, tugas kuliah dan juga mau ujian jadi sehabis ujian saya baru bisa kembali update :)_

**_Terima kasih untuk review nya :_**

**_reny . boice : west, kalau itu bisa dilihat nanti ya :D saya nggak bisa menjanjikan dan masih dirahasiakan :D_**

**_riexo : ini udah saya lanjutkan ya :)_**

**_Han Yuri MilkHunHan (Yuri Jumma) : Wah jumma nongol disini ? biasanya di BBM :p Daehyun nggak konek karena dulu Baekhyun kan berpenampilan nerd dan saat bertemu dengannya dia menyamar dengan style Jungkook gitu Jumma._**

**_FabMinMin : Belum bisa janji ya hiks hiks.. karena mesti harus bagi dua moment huaaaaaa_**

**_melinda : tenang mereka yang tidak tahu hanya dapat memuja Baekhyun tanpa tahu apa-apa :D_**

**_Enjieee : Belum tahu klimaks atau belum hehe.. ia Baekhyun punya rencananya sendiri :D_**

**_darkhyuners shining : Duh maaf ya belum bisa bales PM, saya udah update kok cuman agak telat,, hehe.. sekarang rame nggak chap ini :D_**

**_TaeKai : jadian ngagk ya ? haha.. Taetae masih bimbang tuh kasian :D_**

**_azeroleee : wah iya baru keliatan nih, iya gpp kok hehe.. udah dilanjut ya hehe.. yah saya yang buat juga nggak tega di chap V sebelumnya.. ah suka dong pasti si Dae *plak*_**

_Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader :)_

_Sekian dari saya, terima kasih dan semoga cerita ini memuaskan kalian :)_


End file.
